Make Love to something Innocent
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: KARR has a new life and a new driver, but a new motive? Whilst working high up in a drug ring, KARR and his new driver have anarrow escape from the authorities and him and Sulphur are forced to go underground...literally. Summary inside. KARRxOC COMPLETE
1. Tatoo Your Name Across My Heart

**Make Love to something Innocent**

_--- summary ---_

_KARR has a new driver and a stunningly beautiful and dangerous driver at that. Not much is known about her and even KARR himself finds her a mystery. She goes by the name of Sulphur. Sulphur and KARR are currently at the head of one of the drug rings. Not in any place of authority, but they are high up in the game and earning a lot of money. But then money starts being taken out of their bank account and Sulphur is determined to find out what on earth is going on._

_In this story, KARR's "transformer" form has been deactivated since Sulphur decided it wasn't needed. His build is a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 KR. _

_As well as all this happening, KARR is determined to take down KITT and Mike but not to replace Sulphur. But when they cross each other's paths, what is it that they have in common and will KARR be able to control his urges for much longer?_

{ Chapter 1 -- L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce}

It was just one of those days again, a misty evening with everything to offer. Up on some seaside cliffs, there was the sound of laughter and the other sound of an engine, and a powerful one at that as well. From above, it was an odd sight. A young woman of around 20 with long, silky black hair and of a medium to light build but heavily muscled was dodging around and jumping over a black Ford Mustang Shelby which seemed to be chasing her. From time to time, she would turn in a tight circle and charge at the car which would slide out the way and then go back to chase her. The laughter was coming from the woman.

Sulphur laughed out loud again as she leapt over KARR's bonnet once more. She had said she would upgrade his weaponry if he could catch her and so far, she had made it very hard for him. KARR did want the weaponry upgrade but he was willing to play his drivers game just to be able to see her smile again. They had been driving for three days straight, having just finished off a job that involved the cops. Of course, KARR had out run the cops and out smarted the helicopter and they were now free of the law, Sulphur having changed her appearance and name again and KARR having transformed back into his normal mode.

KARR dodged around Sulphur as she jumped at him again and skidded in a circle before revving his engine and racing at her. Sulphur was stood at the edge of the cliff's and turned around just as KARR came to a halt in front of her and touched her gently with his front bumper.

**"Gotcha."** he growled smoothly. Sulphur smiled at the hulking AI in front of her and put her hand on the bridge of his sensors and walked around his front, hand still on his bonnet and nodded. Laying down, with her shoulder resting against his alloys, Sulphur gazed out at the sea, how the mist clung to the surface and the light danced from it. How it seemed to have a life of its own and crash against the bottom of the cliff they were on. Sulphur let out a contented sigh and leant a littleharder on KARR.

**"Seems you get your upgrades then, my dear."** she replied to him and his engines lowered to a growl of satisfaction. Sulphur smirked and lay down fully, her head where no-one else dared to place it, just in front of his front wheel. And turned around to look at it. The grip seemed to be new and she realised that this must be the last thing that many people saw when they got on the wrong side of her car. Sulphur laughed quietly to herself and rolled back over, wedging her shoulder blades firmly against KARR's alloys' before relaxing, sliding down somewhat and gazing back out to sea. The rest of her body was in-between being strung out behind her and partially curved back under KARR's bodywork. The huge Mustang didn't seem to mind, and from Sulphurs view at the moment, he was indeed hulking over her.

She sighed and shifted against KARR. All was good and the contented growl of his engine was lulling her into a sense of security along with the natural heat of the day and the heat coming from her body guard.

Sulphur was still breathing slightly heavily from the chase earlier on. They had 'played' together for around an hour and a half and even if she knew KARR wasn't going to hurt her, there was something scary about having a black Mustang driving at you at quite a bit of speed, even though he had never gone over 50mph for both their safety, Sulphur still got a thrill every time she turned and he met her with a snarl.

KARR's Bio matrix scanner, had picked up on this and he noticed that her breathing was going down quicker than her heart rate. He guessed he had given her some adrenalin rush. He nudged her with a wheel, but gently since he knew how close her head was to a typically lethal part of him.

**"Adrenalin rush, much?"** he asked her. His voice was deeper more dangerous and far more feral than KITT's and held a hint of pure masculinity that, in Sulphurs' eyes, KITT failed to carry.

The female partially underneath him rolled over onto her back and batting at his wheel-arch. KARR revved dangerously in response. This would have shocked anyone else into silence or fear but Sulphur only laughed and KARR's playful laugh rang out to her. She backed up used his alloys as a scratching post for her shoulder and stretched.

**"Hmm, maybe. But you'll never know."** she murmured.

**"Oh, but I already do, my dear Sulphur." **he purred in reply.

Shit. His bio scanner. Sulphur always forgot about the hidden pieces of technology inside KARR, despite her doing all his maintenance. She chuckled and moved to lie on his hood, stretching herself across it horizontally. The engine underneath her hummed and then faded until the sound died completely. But KARR wasn't done yet, he was about to speak when Sulphur interrupted him, surprisingly, her brainwaves where on the same track as his.

**"KARR, I hope you forgive me for what I did to you Attack Mode."** she said softly. She had taken away his ability to transform into his "bipedal state" and instead given him the same program KITT had.

The AI snorted deeply and then replied after a few seconds.

**"If I hadn't forgiven you, then why are you still my driver?"** he asked slowly.

Sulphur, reached out and ran her fingers along the sensor bar. Her fingers blocked some information coming back to KARR briefly and that you obviously spark a reaction from the AI and indeed it did. He near shivered at the feeling.

**"I know, but you could still hold it against me." **she soothed him softly. KARR's reply was immediate and straight to the point.

**"Sulph, you've given me quite a few chances for me to kill you today including the one where your head was by my wheel and this one now. Do you honestly think, if I didn't like you, I would bother keeping you alive?"** he growled.

It was as much of a confession as would come from him. Confessions and affection didn't come easily from him.

Upside down, Sulphur nodded and proceeded to roll of her protector and partners' front. She landed with a huff on the grass on her back and looked up at KARR, she could only see part of his bonnet and the yellow light reflecting where the scanner tracked across it. She giggled and smiled at her brute and got the impression that KARR was looking down at her with a severe expression.

KARR made a small coughing sound to prompt his partner into saying something. She on the other hand grinned at him showing the majority of her teeth and sat up slowly.

**"Guess you're right then. Sorry. Paranoia."**

**"No...bi-polar."**

**"No. Paranoia."**

**"Little bit of both?"**

**"NO!"** she squealed in protest as KARR chuckled and rolled closer to her, his bonnet complete over her body, in effect, pinning her down so only her legs and head could be seen.

Sulphur let out a little growl and wriggled out from underneath him, jumped onto all fours, leapt onto his hood and then his roof, turning so she once more faced the sea and sat down like a cat would and held her head up high and chest out and snorted softly.

**"Bi-polar?"** KARR teased again, with gentle hint to his voice.

Sulphur sat up even straighter, looked down her nose at him and lifted her lip.

**"Bi-polar and proud, bitch."** She finally admitted

**"We'll see about that,"** growled KARR.

Sulphur giggled and lay down on his roof again, one her back, enjoying the gentle slope wards the back of his roof and looking at the sea from a different perspective gave her a sense of peace as well. The silence was a long and pleasant one, for when KARR spoke again, she started and noticed the light as fading.

"**Thowra and the others will be waiting for us back in Vegas."** he stated blandly, not wanting to get back to the city just yet. Sulphurs growl sounded feral from upside down.

**"Then we can let them wait,"** she huffed whilst the machine beneath her hummed in approval.

Indeed, life was good.


	2. Release Me

{Chapter 2 - Release Me}

The drive back to Vegas had been an uneventful one and KARR had done most of the driving since Sulphur had been too tired to do so. They had arrived back at 5 in the morning to be greeted by Thowra and two of the members of the drugs gang they were in. The Drugs base was underground and KARR had his own hanger and there was plenty of technology to him in fine check. His yellow-gold sensor light lit up the gloom menacingly as the hanger lights came on as he cruised into the hanger. His windows were tinted to keep the light out and as Thowra approached him in a way too cocky manner to open the door, he locked it and sent an electrical pulse through him as soon as Thowras' hand come into contact with him. The boss' yelp woke Sulphur who sat up groggily as KARR moved the last few centimetres into his hanger and his engine faded to a low hum and then faded altogether, but KARR was still active as his tracking sensors showed all too well.

Sulphur got out slowly, just as Thowra got to his feet slowly. He stalked past her and muttered.

**"Crazy arse car."**

KARR chuckled smugly as the boss of the drug ring stalked past his sensors. He must still be feeling a little sore since the traces of electricity still weren't gone from his blood and his heartbeat was slightly erratic. He focused back on Sulphur as she opened up his hood and started attaching wires to him, before sliding underneath him with a few more wires. Automatically, he shut down his safety plugs, so Sulphur would be able to access the parts needed without any interference from his overly active electrical system. He could feel her hands roaming over his wires and sensors and growled. If KARR could have arched his back, he would have. It happened every time, the closer she got to his CPU unit, the more sensitive he became. KARR bit back a snarl as her hand brushed over a sensor and connected a second wire to his system. It didn't hurt, in fact, the feeling was the complete opposite, he just couldn't portray his feelings in front of the whole gang. If it was just

Sulphur, that snarl would have been a deep groan, but since it was Sulphur and others, it was a bad-tempered snarl.

Just as Sulphur went to attach the last wire to the furthest part of KARR, she felt a passing through of electricity and heard another cry from Thowra.

**"What the hell is it with this bloody car?!"** he yelled. KARR answered him.

**"Apart from the fact, you aren't my driver and I don't like you, therefore you have no right to touch me or come near me without my permission? I have no idea."** his voice was layered with sarcasm as his sensors stopped tracking glowed that little bit brighter, showing how focused he was on Thowra. The blonde male was heavily built with piercing grey eyes and short spiky hair and multiple piercings. The sight of him could send some people onto their knees, shivering in fear, but now, as KARR turned his wrath on him, Thowra was the one backing away, shaking.

KARR growled loudly and Thowra stumbled back a few steps. There was a clank as Sulphur slapped KARR on his underside, getting a grunt from the Mustang. The female slid out and pulled her hair out a ponytail before moving unhurriedly over to the computer desks and switching on a few of them. She had a mischievous smile on her face when she turned back to Thowra.

**"Hey Thow. What can I say? The brute's been driving for 6 hours straight, he's gonna be a little grumpy."** she soothed him, patting KARR's fender. The brutal Mustang snarled in agreement as Sulphur pulled his hood down gently over the wires so as not to disturb the connection. Thowra grumbled to himself and went to embrace Sulphur, Sulphur went back and buried her head in his shoulder breathing in the scent of lemon aftershave before stepping back and looking shyly at the Boss who grinned boyishly at her and stepped aside to let her walk up the stairs towards the main compartment where everyone hung out. Thowra was around 40, maybe 45 if you pushed it a little, but he was good to his gang and rarely showed anger to them. There were 7 people in the "high-life" including her and excluding Thowra. Jake, a 20 year old black haired English man with a fascination with fire and used Flamethrowers as a weapon. DJ and Fox, two dark skinned sister, not as dark as Sulphur, but these two where almost identical with an "X" shaped scar over their left eyes. The suffered from acute bloodlust. That just left Flare and John/ John was an ex rugby player with huge shoulder and short cropped strawberry blond hair and green eyes. He was the brute of the bunch but he wasn't just muscle, he was also highly intelligent and Thowras' right hand man. Flare was his cousin, and her hair was a fiery auburn and she had bright blue eyes. Great at horse riding and martial arts.

Sulphur yawned and stretched, trotting quickly up the stairs with Thowra in tow. He veered to the right, she veered to the left. That was where the bathroom was. It had a power shower along with a deep tub and their dormitories where down the corridor from there as well.

Sulphur walked quickly into her bedroom and grabbed her PJ's. They were made with red silk, the top was darker than the pants and had a silver cobra on them and the pants where a brighter red with no pattern on them. The top was styled as a crop top with short sleeves and the pants where styled as hot-pants. Custom made. She smirked as she picked them up and stalked back to the bathroom and then entered and locked the door behind her, placing the comm. link to KARR on the table in there.

Stripping, she stepped into the shower and turned it up on high, both power and temperature.

The hot water roared out onto her skin, battering away the tiredness for a moment and relaxing her. Sulphur sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

- - -

About an hour afterwards, Sulphur jogged down the stairs with her hair still slightly damp and went to disconnect the computers from her car and opened his hood up gently and unhooked the wires before sliding underneath him again and disconnecting him fully and slid back out, pushed the trolley to one side and went to put the wires back in their cases. KARRS deep growl surprised her, she knew he had been in surveillance mode but she didn't expect the comment that came from him. His voice had a dirty tint to it.

**"Nice."** he purred and Sulphur knew exactly what he meant. She shook her head at him and laughed softly.

**"You perve."** she admonished him gently as she walked over to open his door and slide into his back seat as he compacted his rear armrests.

**"I know,"** he said smugly. "I so wish I was human at times like this." he continued, almost wistfully as Sulphur slid into him and grabbed the blanket from under the seat. Sulphur snorted with laughter as he locked the doors and tinted the windows again.

**"KARR, if you were human, you'd fuck everything in sight. I swear being a car doesn't stop you thinking about it either. That's why you aren't human."** she chuckled.

KARR burst out laughing.

**"That's true."** he said, the dirty tone leaving his voice slowly as he watched Sulphur yawn and then squeak like a lion cub. That squeak got him every time.

**"Cute."** he stated.

**"Shut up, KARR."**

**"Good night to you as well, Sulphur."** he growled as his driver smirked at him through heavy lids.

**"'Night, KARR."** she said softly as ARR put the heating up and she stretched out in him before dropping slowly off to sleep.

_**Authors Note :: **_

_Second chapter done, guys! I hope you enjoyed it. Third chapter will be slightly more mature so I may change the rating on it. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated!!_


	3. You Sure Make Me Feel Like Loving You

{ Chapter 3 - Throwing Fire }

_It was dark, the moon was high in the sky and huge, glowing bright white and lighting everything with an eerie mist. Sulphur looked around, unsure of herself before taking a few paces back, slowly and looking around her at the dark silhouettes that were trees and foliage and the mist that slithered around her feet and the ground beneath her. Something hard halted her progress and she froze instinctively and flexed her hand muscles, ready to lash out, when hand that were not her own gripped her hips and spun her around. Sulphur gasped as she came face to face with a pair of glowing yellow eyes, slightly slanted and feline like...no...wolf like, but that aside, they glowed. Sulphur swallowed as she felt the heat from the other beings body. The being took a step forward, forcing her gently backwards and its face came slowly into the eerie moonlight. His hair was long and spiked in the centre and the rest of the style was spiked but curved elegantly around his head and he had a goatee. All his hair was dark, very dark, jet black in fact, complete with blue highlights. His eyes were indeed yellow with slits for pupils which gradually adjusted to the light and became human again, a fascinating and memorising change of state and Sulphur couldn't drag her eyes away from his. He was taller than her by a good few inches and his body was athletic and heavily muscled. He grinned at her, lowering his face to hers and chuckled darkly, she could see that he had slightly longer canines, but they weren't fangs. It's when his eyes flickered to hers again that she realised who this was. Her voice came out in a throaty, dry, whisper._

_**"KARR..."**_

_and then his mouth what on hers, ravaging her and forcing her back. Sulphur met him back with more passion than she thought she had in her and groaned softly, her breathe leaving her as she was slammed up against another hard surface. She gripped it with one hand and dung her nails into it. A tree. Against a tree and a very hard place. The thought passed through her mind briefly as she felt KARR's passion pressing up against her and he hoisted her legs around his waist and she locked herself in place. His hands shot up her shirt and she realised she was only wearing her PJ's. His hands were freezing and she grabbed his head with her other hand and kissed him harder, gasping as his hand reached her breast and squeezed lightly._

_**"Oh god, KARR."** she growled into his ear. He bit her on the neck and she cried out softly and put her head right back, her arousal burning her from the inside._

_It was almost a relief when he ripped her shorts and knickers off in one movement and pushed to fingers into her. Sulphur yelped and arched onto his fingers and threw her head back and screamed his name, thrashing around in as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her breathing increased and she could feel herself slicking up with sweat. A moan was torn from her as KARR pulled his fingers out of her and grinned at her, licking them and then swiping his tongue around his maw before kissing her hard again whilst undoing his own shorts. Sulphur groaned, tasting herself within his mouth before he swallowed and lined himself up. Sulphur pulled her lips from his and grinned shyly back at him. The male in front of her murred deep in his throat and it sounded all the world like an engine._

_Their lips crashed together once more and KARR shafted himself deep within her dripping cunny. Sulphur couldn't help it this time, she snapped her head back and screamed._

_**"Oh, fucking hell, KARR!"**_

_And all blazed white._

Sulphur sat bolt upright, panting, sweating and oddly satisfied. She groaned softly as she massaged her neck and flexed it and was about to lie down again when she heard the deep purr of the Mustang she was lying in.

**"Nice dream?"**

Oh shit.


	4. Moving On Up

{ Chapter 4 - Rhythm is a Dancer }

The drive to the Skate-park was a tense one and seemed to drag out for longer than it should have. Sulphur had gotten a change of clothes...and other things...and got back in KARR, who had only let her get in the passenger's side. He kept the drivers side locked. It was still dark when they left the complex and by glancing at the clock, Sulphur saw that it was only 6:30 am. Hmm, around an hour of having KARR listen to her screaming out his name. This was embarrassing. Sulphur tried her hardest to avoid the gold "eye" even though she was sure that the Mustang was ignoring her, so she fiddled nervously with the wheel of her skateboard, spinning in noiselessly.

She swallowed nervously, wondering what was going through KARR's thoughts but refused to look at him directly. A sigh left her and she looked out the tinted windows as the cityscape charged past them.

Had she fallen asleep again, for the next thing she remembered was arriving at the Skate-Park. Sulphur got out of KARR quickly and he shut his door behind her and watched silently as Sulphur charged up and down the ramps of the park on her board, flipping and turning, curving gracefully yet aggressively. There was a certain anger in her movements and he simmered lightly. If it was possible to say so, it would be said that KARR was sulking. The turn of events had definitely confused him. She was human and he was a machine, but he was a damn good looking machine even if he said so himself. That that thought made him snort to himself and then he quietened again and rolled down the windows, sifted through the songs on Sulphurs iPod and put a song through the speakers. It was _**"If I Can Find You Now"**_ by "_**Yellowcard.**_" It wasn't his sort of music but it was in one her best playlists so he figured it would give her something to think to and skate to. He half watched her now, but his

attention was steadily drawn to her as he watched her skate pattern change. It was indeed more to the music and her movements softened out and became smoother, more fluid, less punishing to her body and she had decided to skate closer to him as well. If KARR could have swallowed nervously, he would have done so at that point in time. He was just feeling a little unsure and he didn't like it. Usually, he knew what to say, how to say it and when to say it, but now, it seemed that his speak co-ordination had been robbed from him. So he kept quiet for a little longer. In fact until the end of the song, just watching his driver weaving and turning on the board and pulling off skids and stunts that any pro would have been proud of.

He turned slowly, so that he wasn't facing side on to Sulphur and the Park but face on. But he never really knew why he did such a thing, was it to get a better view?

His scanner gave him every angle he needed. But it was just fascinating to watch her with his own visual. He sighed softly and sat silently. His expression, if he had one, would be a stern yet neutral one with a hint of confusion.

He retreated into himself for a while but not before switching to another song. _**"Shake It."**_ by _**"Metro Station."**_

In the skate park, Sulphur huffed as she performed another flip, her black silken hair flying out over, under and behind her trying to keep up with her body. She hadn't bothered tying it back and had just let it hang loose. The song that was playing was appropriate as well, as she got a little faster to keep with the beat. The music cheered her somewhat and made her feel a little easier around KARR. She wondered if she got any closer whether he would try and kill her, after all, his programming was completely different and he made his own rules some of the time. She tilted her head as she skated towards a jump that was closer to the edge and closer to KARR, and completed the jump successfully and then concentrated on a few stunts, mentally noting KARR's change of position.

Sulphur approached a ramp as the song ended and finished her stunt and leant on the short rails that stopped her falling right from the edge and looked over, her board balanced against her crossed thighs. The air was colder than she remembered it, but then, maybe she was hotter than she remembered. She smirked at the thought and removed her zip up black hoody. Leaving her board on the ramp, she jumped down and walked towards KARR, only glancing at him once as she opened the passenger door and placed the hoodie in a neat pile on the seat before closing the door gently and turning back around to walk back to her board and the ramps.

Sulphur halted just as she was about to pass the end of his hood and glanced back at him, before sliding down the entrance ramp and vaulting back to where her board was.

Taking a deep breath, Sulphur picked her board up, vaulted over the rails and went down the steeper side of a ramp and then did a grind and an aerial before circling back to the ramp that was closest to KARR and powering up it, flipping backwards before doing a tight circle and exiting the park and rolling up to KARR and opening the door again, passenger side of course, she wasn't going to try the muscle cars patience right now.

Reaching in, she glanced at the gold eye before grasping her iPod and selecting another song. _**"Moving On Up"**_ by _**"M People"**_. She placed the device back in the tray and closed the door and backed away.

Sulphur took a run up and landed in the park just as the song started. Skating to music had always calmed her down since it was complete improvised and anything could go wrong and everything could go right.

She had a grin on her face as she did a series of aerials, grinds, freestyle tricks and pressure tricks. Sometimes coming dangerously near to getting a part of her body hurt, but always avoiding the mishap by a few inches. It was an adrenalin rush and one that she loved greatly. It wasn't often that she really enjoyed herself and wasn't very often that she got to feel distant from KARR and free from him and Thowra, but when those moments came, she cherished them, for in those times, she was really herself. All thoughts of the embarrassing night had gone from her mind as she flew through the air and came up in front of KARR and flipped to the side and landed neatly and danced a little to the music before sitting down, panting a little and tapping her foot against the metal sides to the music as it faded and then lay back, her smile dying slowly as she gazed up at the lightening skies and pulling one knee up.

Soon the uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach again and she berated herself, she should have known that music wouldn't be able to cheer her completely. The silence was broken by a harsh, grating, mechanical voice.

**"Sulphur. We need to talk."**

It was KARR but even so, Sulphur half jumped from her skin, but she nodded anyway, her mouth dry and throat tight.

KARR decided to carry on speaking, since his bio-scanner showed the lack of liquid in his drivers' mouth. A rasping sigh came from his vocaliser before her started and was shocked by the hostility in his own voice and tried to soften it and eventually, through his speech, it softened.

**"Sulphur. I would say I find what happened last night completely unacceptable, but strangely enough, I don't."** there was a pause as KARR tried to get himself together to say the words.

**"We've been together for a good few years now, almost 5 years and as you know, a lot can happen. What I'm trying to say Sulphur, is that, I...I do have 'feelings' for you. I'll always be loyal to you and protect you even against my own protocols. Sulphur..."** he paused again and then sounded very un-KARR like.

**"Sulphur...I love you."** he said softly.

Sulphur was listening intently, as much as the harsh grating of his anger hurt her at times during that short speech and she was glad that it died down in the end but she felt nerves pooling in her belly as his voice got softer and he admitted having feelings for her. She didn't doubt the fact the turbo powered brute next to her did indeed feel lust and for some odd reason, she prayed that it would be something a little more but her hopes dropped as he swore he would protect her. Of course that was a good thing but she already knew that and wanted something a little more. Unknowingly, her lips tightened and her muscles tensed as her eyes watched the reflecting gold light from KARRs' scanners but she froze at the word she never thought could make its way onto his database, let alone come out of him. Love. He, loved her?

She sat up stock straight and twisted her body to look at him, her light hazel eyes pooling with tears and then she flung herself onto his hood and hugged him as best she could. After all, it's very awkward trying to hug a 74 inch wide supercar. Her body was pressed against his fender and she could feel the heat from his engine and scanner as they tracked across his hood.

Resting her chin on the bridge of his sensors she finally locked through the windshield at him and gave him the answer he wanted to hear.

**"I return the feeling ten-fold, KARR. You are my world."** she murmured. The engine underneath her gave off a comforting heat, even though it may not have been KARR's intentions.

A few minutes later, she got of him and collected her board and prepared to go back down to the skate-park, that was until KARR barked her name and told her there was a transmission coming through from Thowra. It was urgent. Even so, Sulphur couldn't help but roll her eyes. Out of habit and ease, slid into the passenger seat, her legs partially out, balancing on her board, he let Thowra come through.

To her surprise Thowras normally calm features were sweaty and stressed.

**"Sulphur! No time to explain. I need you to ask KARR to hack into our main computer and track the person who has just hacked in!"**

**"We've been hacked?!"** snarled Sulphur, her eyes starting to change colour to the pale blue that they took on when her vicious side took over.

**"Yes! Please ask KARR..."**

**"No need to ask, I've done it and I'm transferring the details to you now and we're making our way back now."** KARR's deep voice cut across Thowras panicked one and Sulphur swiftly flipped her board up and put it neatly in the back and clambered over to the driver's seat and kept a close eye on KARRs' transmission. There was no need, since the Mustang cut it off as soon as everything was sent. Sulphur grabbed the wheel and looked KARR in the eye.

**"Can I drive?"**

**"Go ahead. Burn rubber."**

- - -

On the highway, Sulphur was going around 90 and getting a briefing from Thowra and Flame. She swallowed nervously as more details came in. KARR chipped in a bit as well, but it didn't help the situation. In fact it made it worse. She swallowed again before stating a summary of what she thought was going on.

**"Alright, Flame, Thowra, KARR. You're saying we've been hacked by some 12 year old boy genius?" **she spat out. KARR growled loudly, causing Flame to raise an eyebrow and Thowra to look around nervously.

**"Kind of, Sulphur. This kid, this lad, we don't know much about him and we have records from when he was twelve but now he's just appeared back on the radar under the name of Curtis Pridmore. From what KARR has gathered, he runs a business very similar to ours but only in hacking instead of what it is we do. I've given KARR a protection firewall against this fool in case not even he can take down the virus' he uses."**

KARR snarled and his temper flared.

**"I can take care of myself! Did I not drive that virus from your systems?"** he challenged. Surprisingly, Thowra went straight back at him.

**"Of course you did! But then again, they weren't prepared for such a powerful defence that turned into an attack. Even if cyber fighting is your thing, KARR, we have no idea how prepared they will be the next time you run into them. So install the Firewall or have yourself chewed, swallowed and regurgitated, fool!"**

KARR roared powerfully at this but Thowra didn't back away this time.

**"When I get back, Thowra, I'll need to teach you how to respect a supercar."** he snarled as he installed the Firewall into his system.

Sulphur merely rolled her eyes at them both and went to speak again, but then John charged into the bay and pushed Thowra and Flame out the way, he looked even more panicked than Thowra had. KARR growled in irritation at the man but Sulphur hushed him and was concerned.

**"John...what is it?"**

**"It's Knight Industries."** a different tone came into KARR's engine when those words were spoken, but Sulphur paid no attention, but she should have.

**"This...this hacker has stolen from them as well and Michael Knight and KITT are on the path of vengeance!" **he blurted.

KARR's engine roared again and the controls flared brighter than normal and now Sulphur knew that he was furious. She lay back, put on a Drum and Bass remix of _**"Curtis Mayfield's "Move on Up"**_ and let KARR take control.

**"See you in the big apple."** she smirked before KARR seized control and floored it.

_Authors Note: Finally, the plot thickens and KITT and Mike are finally in the picture. Is KARR speeding up to destroy KITT or to get to the hacker first? Find out later on._


	5. Nothing Can Stop Me

{ Chapter 5 - Take like a Man, BABY, if that's what you are }

It was about 2 hours into the drive, a short time for some, but a long time for Sulphur who had to put up with KARR's erratic growls and snarls and dangerous driving and finally, she had had enough and snapped at him, ordering him to calm down but not to relinquish his grip on the controls. KARR had stayed silent for a while before biting back.

**"Do you really think you're in the position to give orders?"** he snarled and immediately regretted it. The hurt and confusion that clouded Sulphurs eyes bit into him and if he could have hung his head, he would have done. Instead he swerved to the side of the road, knowing exactly what would happen and it did.

Sulphur opened the door as soon as he stopped and stormed off into the American bush, slamming KARR's door. The Mustang winced, but not at the force in which his door had closed but the anger that Sulphur was displaying. It wasn't at all dark and the sight of a young lady storming from her car wasn't too unusual, but when the car drove after her, that's when people's heads turned.

Sulphur stormed through the bush, not really looking where she was going and her emotions where running high and she collided with the most solid thing around. KARR.

He had fish-tailed so halt her progress through the bush. The two stared each other out for a while and Sulphur was the one who cracked first. Laying her hand on KARR's roof, she sighed softly.

**"I'm sorry KARR. I don't know what's wrong with me right now."** she confessed, running her hand over his roof. The Mustang stayed silent and then let out a little grunt of recognition.

**"Emotions are running high and they aren't the best of emotions either, my dear."** KARR reminded her curtly before opening the drivers' door once more and allowing Sulphur to slide back in. He felt her relax against the seat and spun round to resume his earlier course on the highway.

They drove in silence for a while, about an hour actually, in which time, KARR calmed down enough so Sulphur felt safe enough to start having a little cat-nap in the drivers' seat.

KARR checked her vital signs quickly before surging ahead in front of the traffic and weaving smoothly between whatever cars happened to get in the way, his thoughts where is own at the moment, even though he couldn't afford to give control to Sulphur, unless she had a death wish at the moment. He chuckled to himself and then winced as Sulphur stirred, he hadn't meant to wake her, but before he could muster an excuse, Sulphur had reached forward gently and run one hand over the dash-board.

KARR sighed but could do no more, since he was travelling at well over 150 mph, any sort of shiver or shake in his bodywork and he would be sent into an uncontrollable spin. Even leaning up into her tough could have disastrous effects. So instead he murred softly and carried on smoothly.

**"So, where are we actually going, KARR?"** asked Sulphur sleepily, holding back a yawn and removing her hand from the dash board.

KARR allowed himself to slow up a little, dropping to about 100mph. It was getting darker and he needed to conserve energy. They were almost at their destination anyhow but he didn't want to take chances with fate. She had never been too kind to him. Sorting through Sulphurs iPod again, he chose the song _**"Ignition remix"**_ by _**"R Kelly."**_ Again, not his type but he wasn't feeling himself lately. He even rolled down the passenger side window and changed his engine tone and pumped up the volume and bass. Eventually he answered Sulphur.

**"The Palomino Mustang. A five star hotel, run by your own dear Thowra**." he replied, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. Yes, KARR was jealous. He had seen the embraces and looks between Thowra and his Sulphur. His engine growled, it sounded off-key but dangerous anyhow. This was worse than the fact that young fool, KITT, was on his evil cybernetic mind. Sulphur stroked his dash again but this time he wanted to shake her off and the flared displayed lights showed that. Talk about mood swings. He watched Sulphur lay back down and her nod to him, her permission to let himself go was given.

KARR's engine seemed to sigh and then whine and his whole body suddenly hunkered down as he really opened himself up.

New York was 10 miles away, he could reach it in less than 5 minutes he really went for it. So he did.

Sulphur settled down into the seats a little more. Feeling KARR accelerate under her was like feeling a thoroughbred speeding across a track. Even though he was technically a "Mustang", the roads where his track. The power that surged through his body was too much for her mind to comprehend. It was unmatched, unchallenged and unknown. She watched the speedometer cruise past 200mph easily. His top speed, the fastest he had ever gone with her was 250mph. He went past that as well. Sulphur growled sleepily to herself and rolled over and let her eyes close.

KARR on the other hand was revelling at the power flowing through his systems. He was stretched out, hunkered down and set on a specific path. It was a shock to him when he sped past the sign that showed they had entered New York and he was travelling so fast a few cameras had trouble following him. His braking was just as smooth and powerful as his acceleration and again his engine tone changed. A bubbling, rumbling growl that sent tremors through the tarmac he passed over and through those who heard him. His windows were tinted so no-one saw that he was in-fact driving himself. Waking Sulphur with a gentle jerk, quickly braking and then carrying on, he allowed her to take control and she rolled down both the windows and increased the volume and changed the song to a remix of _**"Good Life"**_ by _**"Kanye West".**_ Using the display on KARR's windscreen, she navigated the streets of New York skilfully and smoothly and whenever she accelerated, KARR engine was a roar, not his expressive one, but the natural mechanical one that all Mustangs had.

Another few minutes, she pulled into the security area of The Palomino Mustang and gave her ID card, got it checked, returned and she was tagged and allowed entrance to the car park. The picture on the windscreen changed to show an image of them. Well actually it was KARR and Sulphur smirked knowing he had hacked the CCTV just to admire his sleekness. They had travelled her all in normal mode, even when KARR had pushed himself past 250mph, it was still normal. And now, he looked sleek as he passed the CCTV to the music playing. Sulphur patted the steering wheel and smiled tiredly at him.

**"Feeling better?"**

**"About myself? Yes."** came the masculine voice and Sulphur nodded, saying no more she manoeuvred him to the hotels parking entrance and nodded to the two bag boys there.

KARR opened his trunk unwillingly and slammed it back down as soon as Sulphurs' bags were out, almost taking one of the boys heads off and robbing the other of two hands. Almost. He growled as Sulphur stepped out of him and left the door open as an older man came to give her a parking permit. Sulphur waved him off.

**"No need. He'll take care of it**_**."**_ she said gesturing back to KARR. The man obviously didn't take her seriously and went around to the drivers' side anyway and reached out to the handle.

**"Don't even go there**_**."**_ snapped KARR, sending an electric shock his way before slamming the door and rumbling off, rolling up the windows and turning the music off before going down to the hanger underground that Thowra had given him access too. He just registered Sulphurs' proud smirk as he disappeared round the corner. He wasn't worried about her getting into trouble. She had her earwig in and he would disable her tag as soon as she was inside her room. He would also be able to have visual contact since the place was littered with CCTV cameras and his sensors could penetrate the walls of the hotel easily. KARR purred to himself. Penetration. He laughed to himself and turned around, reversing into his holder and went into surveillance mode.

**888**

It was about three hours later when he was jerked back to reality. He had been looked over by a few of the people who where organising this heist and electrocuted them all, and swore that if they came near him again, he'd kill them. His engine growled before he could recognise the voice and when he apologised greatly only to realise that Sulphurs voice sounded a little out of the ordinary. He tracked her position and hacked the CCTV cameras and almost did a double take. Actually, he did do a double take and his voice left him for the first time in a long time. When he got his act together again, his dark-skinned driver was sliding herself elegantly into a Sauna and her moan reverberated through his systems and strangled growl filtered from him. Sulphurs' laugh was surprisingly husky as she half turned around and looked straight at the camera knowing KARR could see her.

**"I take it you like what you see, Mustang?"** she teased him. Mustang was the 'feral' name for him. It was what he was, untamed, wild and it was his make. He disliked the name but now, he honestly didn't care as he hungrily eyed her body.

Her skin was littered with dark, thin scars and there was a rather larger one that sliced across one shoulder. That had been in a fight that he had to come and intervene in, he had revelled in the bloodshed that day, actually rolling himself over, coating himself with dust and sticky red liquid. He had been an awesome display of power, balance and bloodlust to see him forcefully roll himself over in the blood and at that day, Sulphur had been glad she had put a roll bar in him. KARR's masculine laugh brought Sulphur back to reality and she wondered what was going through his mind.

**"Y'know Sulphur, usually, us AI's see something good in out drivers, but I see something naughty."** he intoned deeply and Sulphur turned around to fully face him, the wall of the sauna blocking KARR's view of her breasts. But that wasn't what bothered him. It was her body...GOD she had muscles. He had to see those up close and personal. If he was capable of grinning, he would have done, but the smile came out in his voice when he next spoke after listing to Sulphurs inquiry to if he was feeling alright.

**"I'm feeling fine, Sulphur. Actually,"** he paused and made a groaning sound followed by a few "ouch's' and revved his engine. **"On that note, you should really tell these mechanics to leave by body work alone."** he suggested in a voice full of mischief. Sulphur was surprised he hadn't killed any of them or at least sent them into cardiac arrest and smirked to herself, flexing her shoulders and neck.

**"I'll be down there in a few minutes KARR. I just got in here and I'm enjoying the warmth."**

**"I can provide that."**

**"And it's wet?"**

**"I can do that as well, unless you insist on doing it yourself...."** he suggested hotly.

Sulphur bit her lip, turned around and stretched backwards, arching over the edge of the sauna, exposing herself to him before sliding back into the sauna with a small giggle at KARR's growl. She swore this was closest he'd ever been to aroused. Actually on that thought, she thought he was always permanently aroused, his suspension always felt so hard, even when he was relaxed. She laughed at the thought and closed her eyes. Hard Suspension. She wished.

**888**

It was another hour and a half until Sulphur walked into the underground bay. She was wearing a tight white muscle shirt with the words "Ride the Race cars" and below that it said "Supersonic overDRIVE" with "Le Disco" written in smaller letters at the bottom. It was a blue, pink and black vector design and her lower half was clad with denim hot pants and a spiked out belt. She was also wearing finger-less gloves. KARR wolf whistled in appreciation as she passed by him, the solid muscle in her upper legs flexing under her skin and her hair flowed over her shoulder in a fine curtain and she wore a marijuana bandana around her neck. Her nails where long but not too long and KARR shivered as she scratched them hard over his paint, the "wounds" closing over immediately. Sulphur checked him all over and whipped his rear with her bandanna, getting a manly snarl from KARR and his reaction of surging forward a little, before increasing her pace to his front. KARR snickered deeply and purred, nudging her leg, almost tripping her over. As it was, he disrupted her balance enough for her to have to place her hand on him to steady herself. KARR took the opportunity to flicked his front to the side and pushed her further onto his hood. This was basically him coming onto her and Sulphur realised this. It had happened once before and he had before so raunchy and suggestive in his language it was appalling. This time, he was getting physical.

She dug her nails into his paint and felt him tense.

**"If I didn't know you better, KARR. I would say you getting, aroused."** she purred, her lips brushing his sensors. KARR pushed against her slightly, making her brace against the ground as he applied pressure to her chest. Sulphur laughed softly and then wondered what would happen if she licked him. So, she angled herself around him and ran her tongue over the bridge of his sensors. The response was immediate. KARR backed off with a deep moan and his engine flared with power before dying down again and rolling forward again and nudging her gently.

**"We should do this more often."** he suggested as Sulphur put a knee on his hood and pushed herself onto his roof and curled up on the warm metal. He still felt tense and Sulphur guessed that he was deeply aroused by this. She smirked and rolled onto her back and arched herself, the material pressing tightly against her skin, allowing her muscles to show through and yawned.

**"Indeed. But I'm horribly busy these days and we both are right now."** she murmured sleepily. KARR chuckled, his body work seeming to relax gently, his arousal lessening a little.

**"Mmmmr, you should take time out from your busy schedule. It would be beneficial for you and it would, how should I say this, pleasure me greatly."** he came back at her as she stroked his roof with her nails, the sounded echoes through the empty hanger. Sulphur smiled and rolled off him, landing on her feet silently, her bare feet making no noise on the stone and metal floor. She slid onto his hood again and put her feet up. Her side rested on his widescreen and she used his roof as a head rest whilst her lower end rested comfortably on his bonnet and she sighed and put her lips on his roof and spoke gently to him.

**"KARR, do you want to tell me about earlier? About your anger towards KITT and Mike?"** she asked softly. **"You have only told me bits and pieces, and I'm interested to find out more..."** Sulphur paused and sighed, her breath misting on his roof and windscreen and she leant her forehead on her cars structure.

KARR was silent for a while, feeling the anger build inside him.

**"There's nothing else that needs to be said. KITT destroyed me and then I was found by Thowra. I was re-built but would not accept anyone as my driver apart from you. I'm out of revenge. Pure and Simple. There's nothing else." **in a voice that told Sulphur that he was lying and there was a lot more than needed to be said. Sulphur smirked.

**"You lie like a dog."**

**"Michael Knight was my original driver and I want to show him what he's missing out on."** snapped KARR. Sulphur was taken a-back at this and narrowed her eyes at him, meeting his golden gaze through the windscreen.

**"I thought you said you didn't want to replace me."** she snapped right back but uncertainty wavered in her voice. Had the last 48 hours been for nothing. Was KARR's love a lie? Because she knew hers wasn't. Before snapping at him again though, Sulphur gave him the benefit of the doubt and let him defend himself, although his voice was rough and urgent.

**"I don't! Did I not say I loved you a few hours back? Do you not think I would hold myself to that, Sulphur? Do you still doubt me therefore making your proclamation a lie?"** he challenged. Sulphur could just see him if he was a wolf, baring his teeth and snarling at her. She came straight back at him.

**"That's what I was about to say to you. My proclamation was no lie, but the question is, was yours?"** she bit at him? KARR roared.

**"Of course it was no lie! I lie about many things, but this wasn't one of them."** he paused and growled.

**"Look, the point is, Michael and KITT almost killed me, they deserve to feel some amount of pain and I will give them that pain after we have finished what we came to do, and nothing on this earth or otherwise will stop me."**

_Authors Note :: Read and review please!_

_So, KARR is finally showing his true colours of revenge and maybe his motive is becoming a little clearer. Is he telling the truth about his feelings for Sulphur or is he trying to use her? What will happen to Thowra since he seemed to be getting on KARR's nerves no-end, will be taken out as well?_


	6. Evacuate the Dancefloor

{ Chapter 6 - So I'm going to give it to you }

Sulphur paced restlessly around her hotel room before standing at her window and looking out towards the City. The City that never sleeps. That was New York for you.

She and KARR had been here for just over a week now with no lead on this Curtis Pridmore and Sulphur was getting bored and KARR was getting dangerously bored. Two people had gone missing in the city of New York and twice, KARR had come back to the hanger with blood on his front so Sulphur knew exactly where those people had gone. She was near panicking, since she knew that if Thowra didn't contact them soon, KARR would go on a killing spree and he only had so many disguises. She pursed her lips, shutting the windows and drawing the curtains, she threw herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while.

Indeed, Thowra had done wonders with the hotel rooms, having them at the height of style and contemporary design. Her bed was a double king size with its sheets were half white and half black and adorned with cushions. Her room was large, spacious and various creams in colour with plentiful lighting. Sulphur smiled to herself as she slid under the warm covers and turned off the lights. Laying in the darkness for a while, she let herself unwind before turning over and drifting off to sleep.

What she didn't expect to happen was to be woken up at near midnight by KARR hacking the sound system. She turned over to her stereo, blinking in a confused manner and switched on one of the overhead lights with a groan of irritation.

"KARR! It's midnight! What the hell do you want? I know you don't sleep but I happen to do just that!" she complained at him, her voice thick with sleep. KARR voice when it came back was neither cheerful or comforting. In fact it had a dead-pan tone to it, laced with ice.

"Michael and KITT have just been seen on a few CCTV cameras. I thought you would like to know."

Sulphur yawned loudly and switched off the light, rolling back over.

"Not really. Leave them be, my love." she said sleepily and fell asleep again almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

888

Down in the hanger, KARR cut off all communications, double checked where KITT and Michael where, switched to stealth mode and made his silent exit.

He made it out of the hotel grounds successfully but kept in Stealth mode as he sped down the streets, hitting speeds of up to 100mph, not making any real effort not to knock people over, they just got out of his way, luckily enough. He had to travel two miles into New York to find his enemies. Just as he got to the top of Central Park, he felt like something had just intruded into his systems, so he attacked it but found nothing, although that heavy sheet still lay there. KITT's scanners. He realised that he had been picked up but then again, he had picked KITT up on his scanners as well. if KARR could have smiled evilly, he would have, but instead, he switched to his normal mode, allowing the engine noise to growl freely and accelerated past Central Park into the Hudson Hotel car park.

Slowly, he entered it and scanned the whole place. There was a heat signature of a male standing next to a car. An AI to be precise. Michael and KITT. KARRs' engine growled and he stalked towards them, using his visual integrity to pin-point them now.

He pulled up close to them, cruising slowly past Michael and he was next to KITT, nose to rear bumper, but this didn't mean he couldn't see them. His engine rumbled and then died down as he cut off.

All was silent for a while and tension hung thick in the air. KARR's Bio Matrix scanner showed Michaels' adrenalin levels where extremely high and he chuckled at that and then decided to speak.

"Well then, aren't you going to ask me why I'm not dead?" he sniped at Michael.

"No, because I couldn't care less. The question on my mind is, why haven't you killed us?" bit back the muscular male leaning on KITT. KARR chuckled again and sent an internal surge through KITT who snarled at him. Michael looked over quickly at KITT who was now silent.

"Because at the moment, I have better things to do. I know why you're here and I'm here for the same reason. I'm just going to tell you and acknowledge that we have different ways of dealing things." KARR paused as Michael started to speak but was cut across by KITT. The younger AI's voice sounded colder and harsher than KARR cared to remember and it chilled him somewhat, but also, he jeered at the other AI, for he knew the coldness only came because of his protectiveness over his driver, not because he was truly cold like KARR.

"So then, where is your new driver, if you are here for the same reason we are?" snapped KITT

"My drivers' location is of no concern to both of you." replied KARR calmly, even though he felt a spike of fear. If he revealed Sulphurs position, they may try and get to her. God help them if they hurt her.

"Alright then, carry on." this time it was Michael, giving KARR an insolent and hate filled look. KARR didn't bother revving his engine. He knew such tricks would not work on his rivals since they had faced him in a much scarier form.

"As I was saying, our methods are on different end of the scale and, for now, I respect that. But, if you do get in our way, I will kill you."

"Weren't you going to do that anyway?" Michael sounded indifferent and bitter. Emotions. Such a weakness. KARR openly laughed at him, revelling in the way the man shuddered and pressed harder again KITT whilst the AI's presence became more threatening towards him.

"Ha! I would have done so already. No my plan for you is much more...complicated. I'm just warning you now," he fired up his engine and reversed and turned so he was facing KITT and Michael head on and his scanner bar focused on them and flared up.

"If you get in our way, you will be taken down without mercy. Last time was just luck."

Michael snorted and KITT's presence reared up threading to overthrow KARR's. KARR backed down for now and let KITT win and lowered his front end deviously and raised his back end and watched KITT fire up his own engines and Michael shift uncomfortably. They honestly thought that he would attack them right now. Heh. Bless them.

KARR lowered his rear end, his spoiler once again hidden and KITT seemed to calm down but both their engines still growled. Suddenly, KARR snarled at KITT who roared right back. KARR gave a deep rumble of a growl and KITT mimicked him. Then KARR roared and KITT replied. It was a roaring contest between both Mustangs and Michael looked alarmed at this change in mood and indeed, KARR was getting aggressive. He raised the suspension on his front and edged closer to KITT who lowered his suspension and raised his rear end and started to circle KARR, who followed suit.

Suddenly, KARR lunged at KIIT, his suspension dropping and he headed right of KITT side. KITT dodged and span so that he was blocking Michael from KARR's line of fire.

No weapons were drawn though. None were needed and neither were the transformations.

Once again, they faced each other and both scanners where still and they had brightened considerably and they glared threateningly at each other before KARR laughed and backed down. KITT would have pulled a confused face, but as it was he returned to his original position beside Michael who leant on him again and passed his hand over KITT roof. KITT growled quietly.

"So then, you've decided to harder up after all, KITT." mocked KARR.

"I will be more than you can ever hope to amount to, KARR." replied KITT, venom in his younger voice. He was furious. It looked like KARR had won in that show down but nothing had been proved at all. They had both been equal and no contact had been made. Now he faced off with KARR and his headlight blazed dangerously. KARR flared his briefly right back. It was the equivalent of KITT glaring at him and KARR raising and dropping his eyebrows.

Michael stepped in-between both AI's. A dangerous move, he knew, but it was the only way to break them up. KITT's headlights died to their normal brightness and KARR backed up a little and went to the side of Michael who watched him cautiously and KITT tensed up again.

"Is that all, KARR?" inquired Michael, his eyes narrowing at KARR who returned to his normal suspension setting and growled. An affirmed yes.

"That is all." he confirmed and started smoothly forwards.

"Mike" he addressed himself to Michael and then turned his attention to KITT and snidely sent a surge power through the connection they had and then addressed him.

"KITTen." he purred before dropping his engine dropping into stealth mode, cruising past Michael and circling round a car to then pass back past the duo on out of the car park. He could feel Michael's eyes on him the whole way until he left and hit the gas pedal, silently streaking back through the night.

888

Back at the Hudson Hotel car park, Michael leant heavily on KITT, a cold sweat drenching his body, scarcely being able to believe that he was still alive. He had just stood in front of the most dangerous car known to man and it had let him go. His breathing increased and then went back to normal.

He sat upon KITT's hood gently and patted his car on the sensors fondly.

"KARR has just left my sensor range. Are you alright, Michael?" asked KITT, still stinging from the name pun. Michaels'' sudden explosion of laughter shocked him only briefly but it was the look Michael gave him. It was full of mischief and his grin was devious.

"KITTen?!"

KITT hissed at him then realised what he had just done and groaned as Michael dissolved into laughter and collapsed on his hood. Payback time.

KITT reversed quickly and Michael found himself face down on the still warm tarmac of the car park. Spitting out gravel and stones, he stood up, still laughing as his car rolled up to him and nudged him quite hard on the leg.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry buddy."

"And so you should be." muttered KITT drawing away slightly as Michael caressed his sensors. It wasn't like Sulphur caressing KARR, it had no sexual meaning and KITT found the touch comforting, not arousing.

Michael sighed and opened KITT's driver door and yawned.

"But on a more serious note, pal, KARR is one scary AI. I'm surprised he let us live. He really creeps me out." confessed Michael in a quieter voice. KITT's engine hummed in agreement.

"True. But there is something about him. I would like to be able to meet him properly at one point in time. Not when we're trying to destroy each other by flashing horsepower." confessed KITT, his own voice soft and thoughtful. Michael did a double take at that and choked out a laugh.

"You go do that, buddy. I won't be there for back up. I'll be safe at home somewhere." he choked out sitting forward to clear his throat out and lay back again, stretching out his massive 6ft something frame, conscious that KITT was watching the flex of his muscles. He tried to keep himself calm so as not to show how slightly turned on he was from the encounter with KARR and KITT's show of muscle. He relaxed and sighed in contentment, a smug grin oin his face as he looked at KITT's red "eye"

KITT sighed and sent a slight electric shock through to him and got the reaction of a yelp and Michael almost smacked his head on the steering wheel...again. His driver glared at him in a fury.

"What they hell was that for, supercar?"

"I'm serious, Mike. I would like to meet KARR on his own. Without any interuptions, mybe we could work something out."

The silence was harsh, oppressive and KITT wanted to plead with Micheal to say something. He took a "breath" and started to say something but Michael held his hand up and started to speak himself.

"Buddy, it's been a long day and if you're secretly falling in love with KARR, I'm going going to be very upset."

KITT chuckled and flipped the question, his voice coming out low and sultry.  
"But what about if it's you I'm falling for?" he asked

Micheal did a double take at that and attempted to back away, pressing himself against the soft leather. Micheal was grinning but also looked alarmed at KITT's change in attitude.  
"Oh! We are SO not taking this conversation any further!" he laughed and KITT joined in.  
They both calmed down again and KITT assured him he was not falling in love with anyone, let alone KARR. Micheal seemed sasfied but still puzzled, inisting there was something not right about KARR.

"There were things that had been modified on him, though. His spoiler is higher than yours, for example. KITT, pull up the on screen keyboard."

A blue keyboard flashed onto KITT's windshield and typed in a query for KARR's modifications and KARR's exhaust pipe came up on the screen. Michaels' eyes widened at the size of it. It was at least 2 inches thicker and wider than KITT's. No wonder his engine sounded like hell being brought to the earth. KITT was concerned at Michaels' face and his hormones levels rose as well. Michaels' voice was a husky whisper crossed with something like admiration. KITT wondered what it would take to tip Michaels' hormonal balance out of whack.

"Gods...Fuck me, he's big."

KITT would have narrowed his eyes and grinned if he could.

"Affirmative."


	7. Ignition

{ Chapter 7 - After the show it's the After Party}

KARR was silent as he rolled back to his hanger under the Palomino Mustang and settled himself down accordingly. He was about to go into surveillance mode when a movement in the shadows alerted him to presence of someone else in the hanger with him. He automatically went to his night-vision but then the shadow stepped out into dull lights that lit the hanger and KARR almost cringed. It was Sulphur and she didn't look to happy with him. He stayed perfectly still as she approached his front, the closest thing to butterflies was dancing around his systems as she approached him. Her expression was stern and her steps even and strong. She wasn't happy.

He wanted to edge away as she got nearer but he steeled his resolve and stood perfectly still as she paced a knee upon his hood and stared straight at him. KARR "swallowed" as Sulphurs PJ bottoms rode up the leg on his hood. God that was close. He moved his attention back to Sulphur, she was still glaring at him and had that disapproval increased in her eyes? Now he was just getting unsure, and he was never unsure. Unwillingly, his mind flickered from what was happening down to his encounter with the younger AI and his driver. His attention span just wasn't up to this tonight and for one in his life, he felt tired. His attention was flickered back to the present as Sulphur leant back and stiffened her back somewhat and let out a sigh that said "explain yourself, now!" KARR had no choice than to obey, if he didn't he would most likely be lectured and dumped as her lover. He coughed and began his explanation, starting with a joke, but it fell flat.

**"Erm, Sulphur, this isn't what it looks like! I'm not cheating on you, I swear."**

Silence.

**"Right then. No, they are not dead, I just wanted to go and find out a few things for myself. They don't know anything about you that I do swear, but I just had to go. I'm sorry I went against your wishes." **_'Please just don't love me any less.'_ he added silently to himself.

His voice had come out stronger and more even than he thought it would have and he felt proud of himself in that respect, but less proud in other respects. Maybe his self-programming should be tweaked a little. His mind flickered back to KITT, who to his knowledge still got the inhibitor in his systems and he inwardly winced. That couldn't be nice. KARR was very still underneath her and her hand, which she now laid on the bridge of his sensors, felt warm to the touch which meant he must feel cold to the touch. He didn't try and change that. He was no longer in the mood to feel sentimental about the situation and touch of his old malice crept into his voice, although, to his surprise and confusion, Sulphurs lip twitched upwards.

**"What else do you want to know from me, Fenriss? I've given nothing away and gained no knowledge apart from what I already knew."**

Fenriss was Sulphurs last name and not surprisingly, Sulphur wasn't Sulphurs actual name. Her really name was Tristan Fenriss. That name in itself was beautiful to KARR and he didn't particularly like the name Sulphur but it has been the one they had used from the beginning apart from the drug heist where KARR had altered and changed her passport, birth certificate and other documents that were handled by the police or he had simply made them "disappear from the data-banks". To be truthful, KARR had her passport and birth certificate in the glove department right now and that's where they would stay until they were needed again. Anyone who tried to access his glove compartment where immediately decapitated and torn apart. The one thing Sulphur had kept from his old programming were the mobile tentacles that he had used to merge with Alex Torres and eventually kill him. They where still there and were still used by KARR to kill anyone whom he didn't want near him.

Sulphurs' hand dragged down him and she stood straighter and walked to his back door and laid a hand on the handle. There was a click as KARR unlocked the back door and allowed his driver in. Immediately, he locked it again and the silence was absolute apart from a quiet whining from KARR as his systems heated up his interior and kept it at a constant temperature.

**"I'm only disappointed in you, KARR, not angry. I had a sneaking feeling that you'd do something as reckless as this so I went and did something reckless."** she said in a deadly calm voice. KARR was silent and processing all the reckless things that Sulphur could have done. Trying to avoid the "she may have sent from someone to neuter me" line of thought. He shifted as Sulphur rolled down the front window and called out.

**"Bullet! Come!"**

KARR did a double take at what came bounding through the hanger doors after that command was issued and didn't even register Sulphur getting out and closing the door gently.

A huge Doberman Pincher with cropped ears and docked tail came charging right through. His head was defined beautifully and it had just the right amount of heaviness in his face to make it look like it meant business. KARR scanned it quickly. It was a male, an entire male and although he was a little underweight, by 10lbs to be exact, he was rippling with muscle and his movement was free and easy. He stopped just in front of KARR, sniffed at him and KARR recoiled at the feel of the cold nose of his shell, and walked back to Sulphur and sat down. KARR growled. That dog definitely had a swagger on him, the docked tail didn't help it either.

Straight up and arrogant. She just had to choose a Doberman of all the breeds. Sure they were good attack dogs but they were arrogant and headstrong, a bit like KARR himself and the last thing that KARR felt he needed was competition from a canine. Sulphur raised an eyebrow.

**"What do you think of him?"**

**"Nice."** muttered KARR in a voice that said he would like to kill the animal.

"Exactly what I thought of your actions." replied Sulphur her expression souring and KARR knew he had been had good and proper. A static sigh rippled from him as Sulphur and Bullet turned away and started walking back toward the hangers exit/entrance.

**"Sulphur."** he tried lightly and then as she carried on walking away. His voice deepened and became more commanding and malicious.

**"Tristen!"** he barked. Sulphur froze and turned around at that, her hand on Bullet's head. To his surprise she nodded at him.

**"That was another thing. I'm sick of Sulphur. My real name stands once more."** she said and left, leaving KARR in the dark to think over what had just happened.

**888**

When Sulphur, or how she is now known as, Tristen, stepped out of the shower. She was surprised to hear the phone ringing and Bullet whining at it.

With just a towel wrapped around her neck she answered it promptly and politely with a hint of ice in her voice. Her signature. There was static and by the pattern, it was KARR creating that static, but it wasn't KARR on the other end of the phone. As expected of KARR he had changed her records but kept her last name as a fake and from what the Officer said, her last name was "Danes."

**"Miss Tristen Danes. This is officer Leeroy here from the New York Police Force. We have just found your Mustang outside with a dead body next to it. Can we please request your presence downstairs to be questioned please?"** came the dry voice.

**"Of course, officer. I'll be right down."** Tristen replied in an icy manner and put the receiver down. What the hell?!

She grabbed a white crop top and some back jeans, tied her still wet hair into a ponytail, grabbed the earwig, put it in, slipped a single chain collar over Bullets' head and neck and left the room, with her dog in tow.

When she appeared, the two Police Dogs with the police men lunged at Bullet, straining at their leashes. Bullet looked up at Tristen who shook her head. A sign to ignore them for now. She strode over to the police, there were six of them. No, seven. A yell came from the other side of KARR as another policeman staggered away from him, clutching his hand and looking daggers at Tristen. Bullet laid his ears back and the policeman scuttled off.

Tristen walked past KARR without even a glance even though she could feel the heat coming off him. He was angry. Very, very angry, but she knew that he hadn't left the complex with killing someone in mind, so what the hell could have happened. She walked back the body back at his rear and moved towards the tall police officer who was looking steadily at her. This must be officer Leeroy. He held out his hand and his striking green eyes locked with her light hazel ones.

**"Tristen Danes. Officer Leeroy. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

She shook his hand in a tight grip.

**"The feeling is mutual, officer."** she smoothed out, her voice silky and relaxed before they both glanced back towards KARR's rear and Tristen couldn't help but smirk.

She had never noticed his rear in attack form before. It was fine. High rising and solid black with a grid near the bottom that protected his exhaust (which had been modified to make him sound like hell on earth) and his spoiler was just slightly lower than the top of his roof and had to aerodynamic "claws" on the top. The two layers of brake lights seemed to glare at her even though they were turned off and the silver cobra encircled on his rear glinted in the sunlight. Her smirk broadened and then she looked at his spoiler and did a double take. From the right claw to the middle, there was blood dripping off it, what wasn't sizzling into its dried state and encrusting on the paint. Now she was suspicious.

**"From your understanding, Leeroy. What happened?"** she said softly.

**"We're not sure. We came out after a call that said this youth had been trying to steal the car and then a second later, he was dead with a wound opening up his throat. But it was suspicious since the spoiler 'as blood on it and nothing else really. Oh and another thing Miss Danes,"** he paused and looked at her. Tristen looked at him right back.

**"Your car is too hot to approach. Quite literally, the temperature of the outside shell was around 100 degrees Celsius when we tried and also, it electrocutes you."** He said in a flat voice. Tristen swallowed looked back at KARR. Oh he was one pissed off Mustang, for sure. She would have to sort this out with him properly. This was also her que to leave the scene. Her eyes changed colour around the edge as she worked herself up a little to get her point across before turning back to Leeroy and not allowing his eyes to wander.

**"That would be security system, sir. Can you honestly expect me to leave such a beast un-guarded? Didn't think so. Anyway, as for the youth, his death is suspicious, and I can only think that by running from being electrocuted, he tripped and was caught on the spoiler which has been, before ask, sharpened as have most of the pointy edges and sides on it. So, I personally think the idiot got what he deserved. Is that all?"** she asked in a voice layered with fire and ice.

Leeroy nodded and stepped back as Tristen whipped out some keys, pointed them at KARR who unlocked himself, cooled down and allowed Tristen to open the driver's side.

Sliding the seat forward, Tristen gave Bullet the ok to jump into the backseat as the door slid open upwards. She pulled the seat back and got in, put the keys in the ignition and KARR closed the doors smoothly and his engine snarled to life as the key was turned. He turned the AC on, since he knew Tristen would whine at him if Bullet got to hot. He still disliked the dog but knew he would have to get over that. The exited the car park and all was silent for a while until KARR decided to speak, but he didn't say what Tristen expected.

**"Tristen. Michael and KITT have just pulled up alongside us in the other lane."**

Tristen snapped her head around and rolled down her window to get a look at the famous Michael Knight and KITT. She got a shock when she saw Michael, since she already knew KITT was the same build as KARR, but Knight was surprisingly handsome. He had a brunette hair in a strong shade with almost gold highlights, his facial features was strong and defined and his ears where a dark brown. He flashed a grin at her.

**"Fancy a drink somewhere?"**


	8. There's A First Time For Everything

{ Chapter 8 - Teach Me and Loathe Me }

Around half an hour later, Michael and Tristen where both getting out of their supercars who were positively glowering at each other. KARR was more on the simmering side and when Tristen stepped out of his cabin, she could feel the heat radiating from him, it didn't help that he was also in attack mode so his aggression levels were automatically raised. Tristen slapped him on the hood causing him to make a snorting sound of surprise. If he was anything other than a car, he would have been shaking his head right now, but it still stung. The slap worked though, he cooled down and changed back into his normal mode, golden scanner banner tracking slightly faster than KITTs' to show he was still aggressive though. If he was a stallion, he would be making a great show of prancing and foaming at the mouth and basically showing what a worked up male he could be. Tristen rolled her eyes at him.

**"Be nice."** she growled at him. KARR growled right back and Tristen turned away from him and took Mikes proffered arm and left the two AI's next to each other in the huge cark park.

Tristen was puzzled by Michaels' appearance. How did they know where to find them and why did they want to find them? The first answer was obvious. KITT. The second was not so obvious but she didn't say anything until Michael had led her into the restaurant and they were sitting opposite each other. They browsed the menus for a while until a waiter walked past them with a plate full of spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs and some delicious looking tomato sauce of some sort. It smelled even better and Tristen couldn't help but follow the path of the waiter with her eyes and lick her lips before turning her head to look at the swinging doors and the source of biggest aroma, and her tongue wiped around her lips again and she swallowed and looking wistfully towards the door before returning to her menu. The restaurant was a prestigious Italian restaurant and Michael had taken her here with the hope of gaining her trust and maybe an alliance with her and her mean tempered car.

Tristen couldn't get the spaghetti and meatballs out of her head so she ordered a plate of it with extra meatballs but then Michael interrupted her and said to order a plate to share of that dish and extra meatballs. Tristen giggled as a cliché scene played in her head and looked at Michael who gazed back at her, his eyes gentle but there was a hidden fire in his depths and she averted her eyes as a hot feeling pooled in her belly. She couldn't be falling for him so soon. She looked back at him and smiled, he returned the smile and spoke.

**"I'm just expecting to hear car alarms go off and a massive crash and see either KITT or KARR come crashing through here, or both, demanding for us to get in and get the hell outta here." **he said jokingly. His voice was rich and smooth but had the boyish charm in there as well as a tone that said he knew what he was done and he was no amateur and he'd had his fair share of dances with death. Tristen laughed softly at this.

**"I would chew KARR out and re-arrange his circuitry in ways he couldn't even comprehend if he dared to anything to KITT at this point in time."** she replied coolly with a glint in her eye. Unknown to her, KARR, who was listing into their conversation froze in fear, sank down on his suspension and made a sound that could almost be passed as a whimper.

Michael joined in with her laughter and for a while they chatted about KITT and KARR and made jokes. Tristen felt herself warming to the man in front of her. She grazed her eyes over him, just to see what he looked like up close. He was wearing a tight black muscle top and his pecs and stomach muscles could be seen quite clearly though it and dark blue denim jeans with a black leather belt. Michael sported a clean shaven face, but when the light touched him just right, the shadow of where his beard would be showed clearly and too Tristen, it was a dashing sigh. He looked handsome and rugged and downright dangerous, just like Tristen preferred them. A thin chain outlined his powerful neck and made him look almost graceful.

Michael had caught her staring at him whilst he was craning his head around to look around the restaurant and now he lowered his head and looked her straight in the eyes, his chin almost touching the table and he had a cool smirk on his face.

**"You like what you see?"** he intoned in a deep voice. Tristen was startled out of her observation and turned her head to the side to avoid his beautiful and intoxicating gaze and went red but turned back as a waiter came back with a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs with the sauce almost dripping off the edge. Tristen thanked him herself and picked up a fork and started eating. It wasn't in the way she normally did, in a relaxed yet ravenous manner but it was very feminine and relaxed at the same time. Michael also watched his manners on that day and for a few moments, they ate together, well aware that their cars were watching them through the CCTV camera but made no effort to change their behaviour. Tristen chewed her mouthful slowly and then swallowed before asking Michael the question that had to be asked.

**"So then Michael. What is it that you really want?"** her tone was no harder and no softer but her eyes showed curiosity.

Michael finished the meatball he was eating and answered her immediately.

**"An alliance. We are both here tracking down the same person and if we work together, we can get this whole thing over and done with quicker." **he said in a reasonable tone looking up at her as he dipped his head for another mouthful. Tristen watched him and then nodded. Twirling her fork in sauce laden pasta before devouring it.

**"Sounds reasonable and whether KARR likes it or not, he'll have to comply since the money that is taken from us means his updates will be later than usual or none existent and he hates going without."** she said thoughtfully.

Michael choked on his mouthful whilst laughing, swallowed it but continued to laugh. It was suppressed so it came out very husky and strained but he was almost crying with laughter.

**"You mean like that exhaust pipe on him?! Talk about plastic surgery!"** he laughed. Tristen smirked at him, knowing exactly what he meant and the male humour that was behind the jibe. Her voice was low and dangerous but with a playful tone and her eyes glittered in the artificial light of the building.

**"MMmmm. Having a competition from a supercar, Mike. Does that turn you on?"** she purred to him.

Michaels' eyes snapped to hers and his expression became filthy and his voice even worse.

**"Oh you have no idea. But then again, I could beat KARR at that any day."**

**"More like you could fill him any day."**

**"Oh no, only KITT gets that sort of treatment."** he growled at her, swiping his tongue around his lips and using his fork to play with a meatball.

Out in the car-park, the two AI's sat in shocked silence at the conversation before KARR burst out laughing.

**"You get shafted by your own driver? KITTen! Are you everyone's bitch?!"**

KITT made a sound of disgusted surprise knowing how lust-based KARR was.

Back in the restaurant, there was barely anything left on the plate and both drivers had only been there less than an hour. Michael nudged the last meatball toward Tristen with his fork and smiled softly at her, before swiping his tongue around his jaws, cleaning himself in a manner. Tristen took the meatball and ate it quickly yet still in a feminine way and nodded a "thank you" to Mike before sitting back and waiting for the bill, her hair cascading over her shoulders. The waitress came up to get the money and Michael paid with his credit card and watched the waitress with a near dangerous expression and then got up smoothly as she gave them the recite and left.

Tristen got up as well, pushing her chain back smoothly and got to her feet, gliding over to Mike's side as they strolled out of the restaurant.

The cold air hit both of them quite hard and Michael shivered. His shoulder muscles rippled under his thin shirt and Tristen could help but looked toward his bum as he walked. He walked with style of sorts, his hips swayed a little and sometimes his thigh muscles could be seen through his jeans, but his bum looked...nice.

Michael himself was giving Tristen a look over. Her hair was long, shoulder length and silky by the looks of it and her eyes where a sort of dark amber and rimmed with blue. An odd combination but a beautiful one none the less. Her skin was a deep tan crossed with light brown and her lips, which had lip gloss on, where a darker shade of her skin and looked so...kissable. He bit his lip and forced himself to look straight ahead. Might as well make a conversation whilst they were here.

**"So, since you like to idea of an alliance, when do you want to contact me next, or when shall I contact you next?"** he asked steadily, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes met his for a second before she also looked straight ahead and shrugged. She was wearing a tight enough white shirt which moved smoothly as her shoulders rose and fell.

**"I'll contact you as soon as I have any information on Curtis or his whereabouts. Do the same for me, or, if you just want to talk,"** she paused and glanced at him. **"I'm always here."** she added softly. Michaels' lip flicked upwards in a grin before he started taking the car park stairs two at a time. Tristen kept pace with him easily and in no time, they where on the 6 floor of the car park. It was the default floor and neither of their cars had wanted to go any further.

As soon as their cars were in sight, both sped up and Michael noticed the extra swagger in Tristens' hips as she approached KARR. The rumble that came from KARR sent shivers through him and he watched as Tristen leant on KARRs hood and stroked his sensor ridge. The other mustangs' engine growled lowly underneath her.

**"Chew me out and arrange my circuitry in a way I couldn't even imagine, eh? I'd love to see you try." **he challenged her.

A snort from KITT broke the moment.

**"That's not what you were like when it was said, KARR. You almost melted into the ground in fear."**

KARR went too snarled at him but thought better of it as Michael Knight walked closer to them and stood in front of Tristen, his arms folded and legs slightly apart. Tristen smirked up at him before putting a hand on his chest, feeling the contours of muscle ripple even as he breathed and his heartbeat, strong and steady was something that blew her mind. Here was a man whose presence awed and frankly...aroused her. No-one had ever done this to her. She swallowed and looked into his eyes.

**"Thank you for the dinner, Michael. It was appreciated."** she said softly. Michael shifted and put his head to the side a little and his eyes showed a hidden emotion that was becoming more and more revealed.

**"No worries, but you still didn't answer my question." **he leant forward slowly and grasped her chin gently and tilted his head a little more, his voice lowered to a husky whisper.

**"Do you like what you see?"**

Tristen crushed her lips to his in way of an answer and she was pushed back onto KARR's hood, both legs wrapped around Michaels' waist and one of his legs up on KARR's hood, his hand dragging up Tristens' thigh and the other steadying himself. Tristen had one hand buried in his head on the back of his neck and the other around his neck, digging into his back.

They broke apart when air was needed by both of them.

**"Oh yes."** breathed Tristen.

Michael laughed breathlessly before getting off her and walking to KITTs' driver side.

**"I'll see you around, Tristen. Take care."** he said before getting in.

**"And you, Michael."** she replied before swinging herself up and smoothly sliding into KARR. Tristen allowed Michael to go first and then went after him. At the car park exit, Michael went left and she went right.

KARR was in a shocked silence.

_A.N :: A little bit OOC there with KARR and KITT but I'm allowed am I not?_


	9. Amber with Jealousy

{ Chapter 9 - It's a source of Madness }

It wasn't everyday that you saw a beautiful young female speeding across one of the highways of New York, windows down and music blaring and a grin on her face.

Tristan had decided to take a detour from going straight back to the hotel and take a drive with KARR instead. The song was "Rhythm is a Dancer" by "Snap!". Tristan had just encountered Michael Knight and was still buzzing from it. She ran the events back over her mind and sat back, one hand on the steering wheel, gripping it lightly as she sped along the straight road, the speedometer creeping just over 150mph. Tristan looked sideways at KARRs' golden 'eye' and smirked, looking back to the road. The muscle car hadn't uttered a word since they had left Michael and KITT and after what had happened, Tristan didn't blame him. She would have been mentally scarred as well had she been in his position. Even so, it had been a very daring act by Michael, leaving on KARR but he had come out of it alive, so that was all that mattered.

Tristen turned KARR around a sharp corner smoothly and accelerated a little, her features going back into her normal state of neutral thought and she rolled up her windows and turned the music down. The moment was over and now she really needed to think about what happened. She looked to the side at the 'eye' which was still not motional, maybe he had friend a circuit with shock. Tristan rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead. It was dark so there was no need to tint the windows so Tristan still said nothing, although she parted her lips slightly to breathe quietly through her mouth and took KARR around another corner which was just as smooth as her last one. Still KARR said nothing...that was until she laughed. KARR's engine revved in annoyance and he only received the most annoying smirk known in history before falling silent once again, fuming within himself yet loathe to take it out on Tristan whilst that...dog...was on his backseats.

They arrived back in the suburbs of New York in about 15 minutes and Tristan's' face was neutral. She was still thinking about why Knight wanted that alliance. Sure, they would get the job done that little bit quicker, but apart from that, nothing would be achieved. She still believed that KARR wanted revenge deep down. Deep down, she knew the mustang she was driving now, wanted to make those two hurt. But his silence was unnerving. Tristan wondered if he was jealous and whether he was "man enough" to admit it, but she didn't want to try his patience again tonight. They drove in silence, with Tristan in control the whole time. KARR was mildly shocked when they stopped, but they weren't at the hotel and forced himself to speak.

**"What are you doing, Tristan? Why are we stopping here?"**

Tristan had twisted around to attack a lead to Bullet, then she got out and let the dog jump out before twisting round to look at KARR who couldn't help but let his attention flicker to the firm shape of her ass before looking back into Tristans' eyes, trying to read her expression. At the moment, that was more important than how fine her ass looked right now...or was it?

**"I need to take Bullet for a walk, he hasn't been out all day, apart from this morning, and obviously needs the loo. KARR, I'll meet you back at the hotel in your hanger, alright?"**

**"If you insist."** came the monotone reply and Tristan nodded before closing the door and walking away, hearing the rumble of the mustang as it departed behind her. Well, stranger things had happened. Tristan shrugged to herself and called Bullet to heel before walking down the road in the opposite direction, iPod in her ears.

**888**

It wasn't natural really. Tristan was walking back up the car park entrance with Bullet sniffing around behind her, off-lead. Now she had her iPod out and she was breathing slightly faster for she had done a lap of a small park somewhere whilst Bullet ambled beside her. He really was docile despite his looks and luckily for her, he was good with other dogs. But what wasn't natural was the amount that Michael Knight's face was playing on her mind. She belonged to KARR, did she not? They were 'lovers' in a sense and that connected them, did it not? She sighed and turned down the ramp into the hanger were KARR was being surprisingly placid and appearing to let the technicians actually come near him and un hook him from the machines. Well, that's what it appeared like until one of the head technicians came up to her, wary of the dog, and reported that KARR wasn't letting anyone near the cable nearest his CPU. He had allowed them to attach it, with a lot of snarling, but it had been attached with no problem, but now, no one could get near it.

**"I'm wondering if we hurt him when attaching the cable, since he did show discomfort, and now he doesn't trust us."**

**"Cameron, he never trusted you guys. He trusts no one entirely,"** replied Tristan but not in a cruel or boastful voice, but one that was down to earth and slightly cold.

**"I doubt that at the moment he even trusts me. No, he's not doing this because you might have hurt him, but he wants me to disconnect it for a reason, and I will do so when I've fed the dog. Thank you for being patient with him."**

**"No worries, miss. But excuse me for speaking out, but maybe you should start treating him more like the machine he is rather than a companion."** said Cameron, handing Tristan a clipboard, showing more evidence of KARRs' self programming, obviously thinking he may become out of control. A sad smile graced Tristan features and she stopped and looked at KARR who was motionless in his hanger and then gave the clipboard back to Cameron.

**"Never. KARR is the only one worth protecting half the time. Expect his revenge for that comment any time soon."** she said softly and walked over to the sound system and put on _**"I'm not alone"**_ by _**"Calvin Harris"**_ before exiting to go to the built in kitchen. She swore she heard Cameron swallow nervously at the thought of KARR's revenge. The amount of firepower that car actually had was...horrendous. Tristan glanced back and saw that Cameron was now slightly scared of her car and smirked.

**"Beware the flame throwers, Cam."** she laughed before stepping fully into the kitchen. KARR had flame throwers mounted under his front _and _rear bumpers. They spewed either white, red or yellow flame and their shooting range was immense and Tristan knew KARR would not hastate to use them on someone who ticked him off.

She reached up to get some dog food from the cupboard when she heard a sound like a small explosion and a scream for Cameron. Herself and Bullet where back in the hanger like a flash, but as soon as Tristan saw what had happened, she burst out laughing. Cameron had obviously forgotten he had the throwers mounted on the rear bumpers as well and had gone round behind KARR. His trouser legs where blazing with white flame. She doubled over as Cameron had his legs soaked by another of his colleagues in an attempt to put out the bright flames and he skittered away from the muscle car, swearing under his breath.

Tristan shrugged to herself before walking back into the kitchen and grabbing the big bag of dog biscuits from the higher shelf, opening the fridge and pulling out some bloody strips and chucks of rabbit and lamb, mixing both together in the dog bowl, adding some olive oil, more blood and a little water and gravy before putting the deep bowl on the floor and getting out of the way whilst Bullet embraced his name-sake and made for his food like a bullet from a gun.

**888**

Tristan was still chuckled when she had finished cleaning herself up and exiting the kitchen. Her smile faded slightly as she looked towards KARR who was, obviously, still there, but the technicians were giving him a wide berth after the flame thrower incident. She guessed this was KARR's way of showing insecurity. A tight feeling of apprehension wound in her gut as she approached him, not saying anything just glancing over his body work and looking at the gleaming paint. Sitting there, he looked so confident, but Tristen knew the complexity of the car in front of her, and it scared her for some reason. She paced to the front of him, still not speaking a word. The fact they hadn't talked for over 3 hours weighed on her mind but also the comment that Cameron made. Maybe she should treat him more like a machine that a human. That's what their partnership had been like for a while and it had worked out alright then. Tristan never dreamed that she would ever feel fear, suspicion or even caution when she touched KARR but when she lay her fingers on his hood, those feeling spiked up her arm and landed in her head and gut, and it was all she could do not to pull away with a yell. Her heart rate soared and she thought she saw KARRs' scanner sweep speed up a little but dismissed it as she lowered herself down onto her knees and turned onto her back, wriggling under the muscle car, past all the pipes and circuitry underneath him to where the wire led her.

Right near the back where the bonnet joins the body chase, or round about that. Tristan winced. Partly before of where the wire was attached and partly before of the song that had come on.

_**"All the things she said"**_ by _**"tatu"**_ Not the best of songs but it showed how she felt. Raw, confused and frankly annoyed. But she wondered as she reached up into KARR's underside, had she crossed the line? Everything that people said about them being too close, the fact that KARR might be using her, it all came flooding back to her and she removed her hand and lay down underneath KARR, pulling her hand out, accidently brushing against a wire. KARR shuddered and his voice was deep and hoarse and sounded somewhat hollow.

**"I wish you wouldn't do that without warning."** he said.

**"What? Find your CPU cables and touch them?"** said Tristan with a grin. KARR shuddered again.

**"Yes...and make it sound so dirty."** he replied with only a moment's hesitation. Tristans' grin faded to a smirk before she shut her eyes and then opened them again, resuming working on removing the wire that was attached to KARR and silence once again took hold on the couple.

Tristan worked smoothly and tried to cause as little pain as possible to KARR since the wire actually branched out to different systems and she had to shut down the several clamps before being able to reel the cable through his systems carefully and slowly before gathering it in her hand. But for some reason, she couldn't help but look into KARRs' systems a little more. They glowed a neon red and the colour sometimes pulsed, or maybe it was trick of the light, but it was extremely warm underneath there and Tristan now understood why Bullet liked it under there. She sighed and started to wriggle out from underneath KARR when his voice stopped her.

**"Tristan. Where are you spending the night?"** he asked her. His voice was growing to be more like his original voice. Not monotone exactly but more malice was creeping into it and is was deeper and more electronic. The thought that his self programming could have more to it than meets the eyes raced through Tristans' own mind and maybe he was turning back into his ruthless self struck her and pricked at her like needles. Why was that prospect turning her nerves to ice and shattering them. This was how it was when they first became partners and they had worked well together then. So why would his change in attitude now change anything between them. Oh I don't know, maybe because Tristan had the sneaking suspicion that he wanted to drive one of his tentacles through her neck. She gulped as she glimpsed them through the pipes in his underside and tried to swallow her fear. It didn't work. Her voice came out higher than she wanted it too.

**"Probably down here in the bunkers. The hotel rooms are nice, but a little too nice."** she replied, trying to keep her voice calm as she slithered out from underneath him.

She finished up and went to put the cable away when she heard a pattering behind her. She turned and with a fond smile regarded the sleek form of Bullet as he came trotting out of the kitchen, licking the gravy from his chops. He had a very smug look about him...and then something weird happened. When he was just about to pass in front of KARR, he suddenly spooked, skittering sideways and away from the hulking mustang and stood away from him, staring in shock at the car, ear back and tail straight up, his expression intense and one fang showing. No sound was coming from him through. Bullet's muscles showed through his pelt as he tensed and then suddenly bolted towards Tristan and she embraced the scared Doberman. That meant there definitely was something wrong with KARR. She petted Bullet softly, smoothing his fur and rubbing the dogs' ears and just looked at KARR for a while. It was like he was jealous and that would make sense really. First Thowra, then Bullet then Michael. Possibly Michael, there was nothing there but physical contact and it didn't take a genius to realise why KARR was possibly jealous. Those three, not including him, where all males and she was a female. He was probably feeling a bit protective. But that still didn't explain Bullets' sudden cowardice. Probably a high or low sound that out did any humans hearing. She scowled and hugged Bullet tighter to her and then let go of the big dog. Standing up, Tristan sent Bullet up the hanger stairs into her bedroom and then went to sit by KARR's wheel, as they had been a few days ago but now she didn't dare lay her head by his wheel, such was the tension between them.

Tristan remotely turned off all the hanger lights after about 15 minutes of silence and finally lay her head down, but in a straight line with her body, not curving under KARR's wheel and breathed out harshly before speaking.

**"KARR. I know what's going on and I know that you disapprove of it."**

**"That's an understatement."** came the snapped reply. Tristan gritted her teeth before replying.

**"KARR I'd say an alliance with Knight is the only way, but that would be a lie, and you know it. But it's the quickest and fastest way, and we both know that."** she paused again, steeling herself to say the unthinkable. KARR was proud. That was the bottom line and his pride had been hurt but he had also had his circuits in the clouds and needed a reality check. Or did he? In fact, thinking back, ever since Thowra sent them on this mission, they had argued, stormed off, snarled and ignored each other more than usual and only two people where dead from all of these tiffs. But it was now or never.

**"KARR, you're jealous."** it was a flat statement, leaving no room for arguments...or so she thought. A snarl from KARR's vocal processor, not the engine itself and that sound was something unholy.

**"How dare you...!"**

**"I dare because I CAN and because you KNOW it's the truth, KARR!"** snapped Tristan and got up, glaring straight ahead and starting to walk forwards to the hanger stairs to join her dog in her bedroom.

**"Tris!"** KARR called after her and when she didn't turn around his voice changed to something he thought might get a reaction. Deep, technologic and vicious.

**"Tristan! I am not jealous!"**

**"Bullshit, KARR!"**

_OOC :: And the plot thickens even more. Is KARR truly jealous and does he have good reason to be. Will Tristan leave him in favour of Michael? And on that note...what will happen to Sarah?_


	10. Good Girls Go Bad

{ Chapter 10 - It's a Cold Act }

It was the next morning when Tristan lifted her head, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and yawning hugely before laying her head down on the pillow again. She had dreamt of KARR again but this time, the figure was less than friendly getting further and further away from her before finally turning and disappearing, the yellow glow of his eyes hostile beyond measure. Tristan knew deep down that she had really hurt KARR's feelings but she had been on edge as well. Was this mission going to tear them apart? She sighed and went to roll over, only to have her back collide with something warm, sculpted and hard. Tristan froze and seized up before flipping around half rearing, flashing her nails. There was a yelp as she pinned down the one who dared to try and share her bed. Tristan snarled and went for her enemies' throat before it almost screamed out.

**"Tris, stop! It's me, Thowra!"**

Tristan froze once again and then scrabbled for the light and switched it on. The room was illuminated dully for a while but the light source spread out and engulfed them and indeed, she had pinned down, a very ashamed and half naked Thowra.

Tristan sighed as he gave her a cheesy grin and his grey eyes sparkled with mirth. She smiled at him and got off him shifting up in her bed a little and laying down again, her eyes locked with Thowras'. Her voice was huskier than she would have liked it too have been.

**"You shouldn't be here, Thow. If KARR catches you..."**

**"He probably already has, but even so, what's he going to do?"** he said softly, moving closer to Tristan. Tristan didn't stop him, her feelings for him were too strong and anyway, KARR couldn't give her this type of...loving. Her lips were met by his and gently, Thowra manoeuvred himself on top of her and pulled the covers over their heads. Privacy was never missed.

**888**

It was a few hours later when KARR detected Tristan walking down the stairs with Bullet at her heels. He was still furious about yesterday and the 'incident' that had just taken place. Even though she had showered, KARR could still detect traces of Thowra on her and he didn't need his bio scanners for that either. Inwardly, KARR shuddered and seethed with jealousy as Tristan walked past him with only a glance. But that glance screamed a thousand words, but those thousand words were not the thousand words that he expected. He stored the look she had given him away into his database for further analysis later. It was almost a shock to his systems when the main sound system. A cover version of the song _**"We will rock you"**_ by _**"Queen".**_

Tristan walked past him again a few seconds later and KARR was slightly bemused by this but kept his silence anyway, it was probably for the best that he continued to feign surveillance mode and indifference. No point in getting all huffed up about everything. But it was when Thowra was around, wasn't it? KARR started at that thought, he was being immature and anyway, there wasn't any point in...KARR growled suddenly as his thoughts went into a continuous loop and he tried to shake himself out of it. For him, a loop was like a nightmare. By nature, he didn't like to go back over things, especially things that caused him discomfort, and this caused him discomfort and for a while, KARR shut himself down...completely and utterly, not caring what the consequences would be when he reactivated or was reactivated.

**888**

It was when the monitors started bleeping that Tristan pulled herself out of deep thought in the kitchen and stormed out into the main hanger, thinking the technicians had messed with KARR again. She arrived accompanied with the threat:

**"If any of you have messed his systems up again, I'll skin you**!" she barked but then yelped in alarm as she caught sight of monitors keeping track of KARRs' "vital signs" were flat. Tristans' eyes widened and her scream of fear was heard and felt throughout the hanger.

**"KARR!!!"**

It had been a long time since Tristan had panicked this badly before and she didn't even want to think back to when that panic attack had been. Sprinting over to KARR, she lay her hands on his bonnet and hunched over him, panting to calm herself down, Ok, who would have wanted to sabotage him? Or more to the question, who could sabotage him? KARR guarded himself so well, that, unless he had a death wish, no-one could approach him. Tristan hissed through her teeth and everyone kept well back to the edges of the hanger, even Bullet who had skittered back at the sight of his owner so upset and angry, plus, that black car had hurt him yesterday, he wasn't going to go near it again.

The silence was complete, absolute and to Tristan, it was suffocating, oppressive and downright scary. There wasn't even the swish of KARR's scanners which to her, at times, sounded like a heartbeat, one of the only sounds that would get her to sleep at some points, after a particularly stressful mission or after a panic attack or nightmare. It was now that Tristan was reminded of how much KARR had become a part of her soul and how much of her torn and broken essence he had knitted back together and held together and now, for some odd reason, he had left her. Tristan felt her body starting to shake and her soul starting to tear. Had she gone too far with Thowra, Bullet and Michael? Was this part of the reason that Thowra sent them on this mission, to break them apart, to make one of them cave first?

Suddenly, Tristans body seized up and went tense and she stopped shaking and her eyes snapped open to the monitors slightly to the side of her, fury welling up in her chest. Absolute and all consuming fury which made her bear her teeth and growl, a sight that had not been seen since her first blood thirsty missions with KARR. Tristan stood up straight, stalked over to the monitors, turned them all off, yanked out the cables and threw them to the floor. KARR was essentially dead at the moment, so he wouldn't feel it, but when he came back to her, which she swore he would, god above would he feel those scrapes.

She stalked over to the passenger side of the Mustang and got in, slamming the door and unlocked his glove compartment and reaching into a panel, opening and grabbing one of his CPU systems and twisted it and pushed in...hard.

If people believed a car couldn't jump out of its body, they would be so wrong.

KARR physically lifted from the ground and surged forward a good few meters with a roar from his engine and yelp that was so feminine than a few technicians couldn't help but snigger under their breaths. She had done the equivalent of grabbing part of a guys anatomy and twisting...hard. Painful.

Tristan got out of the Mustang with a face like thunder and slammed the door and then strode to stand in front of KARR, whose scanners where sweeping pretty fast as he recovered from the spiking pain from his sharp reactivation. He wanted to growl at Tristan but the look of fury and hurt on her face prevented him from making a sound.

Tristan put her hand on his hood and hung her head, her voice echoed around the hanger, directed at the technicians and Thowra.

**"Leave us. Thowra, leave the plan for tonight on my desk."** she ordered in a low voice.

There was a skittering of feet as the technicians went about their business and then left the hanger and Thowra passed them both, left the plans and blue prints on the main computer desk and walked out if the hanger with a slight backwards glance but no words whatsoever.

Tristan sank down onto KARRs' hood and her eyes followed the yellow light of his sensors and she was soon mesmerised by the sight and sound of them. It was like a heartbeat and for a while the pair said nothing. There was nothing to be said, they had both apologised in their own way. Tristan sighed as her head touched the bonnet and she shook it very gently, rubbing her forehead on his spotless paint job.

**"What the hell KARR? Is this whole bloody mission meant to tear us apart? We were never like this before. What's going on?"** she whispered, her hands spread out further up his hood. She was leaning on him fully and he felt solid and warm underneath her. Tristan sighed, her breath misting his paint for a while before it dispersed. KARR's engine was not on and it was a difference to hear his voice without the growling undertone of his engine.

**"I really don't know this time, Tristan. I honestly don't know. I'm only here because you are and you have been ordered to find the fool who took out money and kill him. Once this is over, we will return to normal."** he soothed her. His voice would have sent tremors through anyone else but Tristan had recovered from her fear the other night and she found his presence calming and she relaxed a little more and looked deeper into the tracking golden lights. Hopefully this mission would deepen their relationship.

**"Last night, Tristan, you were afraid of me. Did you really feel that fear?"**

Tristan froze and then relaxed. No she hadn't, it was the emotions of the day.

**"No, KARR. I was not truly afraid of you. It was my emotions from the previous day manifesting themselves as something else. I shocked myself with that fear I'll tell you that now."**

**"And this morning with Thowra?"**

**"...stress relief."**

**"Bloody violent stress relief."** snorted the supercar. Tristan laughed and for the first time in a long time it was full and genuine and KARR felt at ease enough to allow himself to chuckle at his drivers emotions. Then Tristan stood and patted his roof before walking to one of the store cupboards and pulling out a bucket and some sort of soap. KARR scanned it and found it was specially designed for leather. Car leather interior to be exact. Tristan pulled out some polish as well and KARR felt happiness well up inside him. He loved these little surprises that Tristan gave him.

A few moments later Tristan was rubbing the polish in gently in a circular motion with the instrumental of _**"Real Love"**_ by _**"Mary J Bilge"**_ in the background when she noticed something odd about KARR apart from his scanner sweeps had slowed to almost nothing, showing the amount of bliss he was in. Tristan sometimes forgot he had sensors everywhere. She carried on polishing him, but then stopped realising that he was making a strange noise even though his engine wasn't on.

**"KARR...?"**

The noise stopped and KARR let out a sleepy sounding hum in confusion. Tristan blinked and wrestled with her feelings. This was so cute if it was what she thought it was. Placing on hand on his roof she leant on him gently.

**"You can purr?"**

**"Of course."** came the deep, smooth reply. Tristan raised her eyebrows. This was totally different. His tone of voice could be described as a purr in some cases and the sound his engine made at times could certainly be defined as a purr, but this was different. It came from his vocaliser and the sound was like a tigers purr, deep, throaty and rasping. Tristan looked amused and then carried on polishing KARR's exterior and he continued purring for the whole time, including when his interior was polished. To Tristan, it seemed that he purred even louder when that was taking place and she missed the noise once she had finished.

**888**

It was around 6pm when Tristan slid into to KARRs' drivers' seat with the plans that Thowra had given her. Her eyes scanned the plans and then she pulled out the sheet with the arrangements on it. Basically, at 7pm, Thowra, John and seven others from the concerned drug ring would storm a warehouse just outside of New York where it was thought there would be men that worked for Curtis Pridmore. Tristan and KARR's job was to be there by 7:30pm at the latest and finish the questioning and see if they could take back some of the technology that was stored in the warehouse. The technology could possibly be used to upgrade their own or to sell on the black market. Tristan opted for selling the technology on the black market, anything used by Pridmore couldn't be trusted...at all. She leant back and sighed, putting the plans on the passenger seat before putting her hands on the steering wheel and kneading the soft material that covered it slightly. She wasn't looking forward to this at all. Well, the killing bit she was, but Tristan just wanted this whole palaver to be over as soon as possible.

She put the key in the ignition and KARR's engine started smoothly and for a while Tristan just sat back and listened to the growl of the Mustang. Finally, she sat forward, got KARR into gear and drove out of the hanger, checking on Bullet who was trembling on the back seat.

**"Right, let's ride."**

**888**

They both made it in good time, although it was KARR who was driving, kicking the speeds up to over 250mph to get there as quickly as possible. Despite what Tristan thought, he did try and avoid other drivers, and he did so, with style. He even power slid around about four cars and went around a roundabout sideways before speeding off into the growing darkness.

Tristan just sat back and enjoyed the ride and listened to music as well as having a bottle of Cider mixed with Pepsi. Her favourite mix aside from WKD mixed with Pepsi. There was a difference between Coke and Pepsi and Tristans delicate palate could detect that. She smirked and went to take a sip from her drink when KARR un-expectedly swerved and did 4 full 360's around the same amount of cars before straighten up and streaking off.

Tristan was pinned against the seat in shock and breathing hard. She could sense KARR laughing hysterically at her reaction and eventually, she was able to talk.

**"KARR!...Do something like that again...and I'll put Vodka in your gas tank!"** she panted, her voice hysterically high.

**"I'd like to see you try."** came the deep voice.

Tristan relaxed enough so that she could start breathing properly and this time took a large but quick sip from her bottle before KARR wiggled, trying to throw her off. Tristan swallowed and yelped loudly, glaring at the yellow "eye" accusingly before sitting back again.

**"KARR! I've just polished your interior. Do you seriously want to get this sort of fluid all over it?"** she waved the bottle in a threatening manner. KARR merely snorted and continued to cruise at high speeds. Tristan swore he would have a devious grin on his face if he had the luxury of expressions. She growled and him and sat back, placing the drink in its holder and fiddling with the AC to pass the time, even though they would be there in a few minutes.

The rest of the journey to the warehouse was relatively un eventful and, surprisingly, Tristan still had some of her drink left. Just before they entered, Tristan gave the command KARR had been waiting for.

**"KARR, attack mode."**

They cruised into the warehouse with KARR looking ferocious and Tristan looking perfectly calm.

There were eleven men chained to the wall with the rest of the gang guarding them. Thowra was already there and Tristan recognised one of the "lesser" members. A black male called Richard. He was about 20 or maybe younger and he was having a rough time in the gang at the moment. He didn't really have anyone he could depend on in the lower ranks and no real friends there. He was also the only other member that KARR would tolerate and actually indulge himself with. It was odd but the lad and the supercar had actually developed a deep friendship, nothing like his and Tristans, but they would take to each other for hours on end if they were allowed. As it was, when KARR entered the warehouse, Richard looked up quickly from where he was sitting with his head bowed and a smile lit up his young features. KARR cruised towards him and spotted inches away from Richards' knee, his red neons lighting up the young mans front and some of his face. Richards grin widened and he placed one hand on KARR's front and the Mustangs engine fell silent. Tristan got out and gave the two and approving look. Richard was from Nigeria and had a good accent and to Tristan who was part Nigerian, it was good to hear it again. She nodded to Richard who smiled back before turning back to KARR whilst Tristan strode up to Thowra with Bullet at her heels.

**"KARR. How have you been?"**

**"Richard, my friend. I've not been too bad, I could be better."** he intoned, his deep voice reverberating through the hand placed on his front.

**"Ah, trouble comes to each and every one of us though, you of all people should now that."** soothed Richard. Tristan walked past.

**"HA! Him of all supercars, don't you mean, Rich? The trouble doesn't come to him, he goes looking for it."** she laughed, slapping KARR lightly on the three infusers on his bonnet. The supercar snarled lightly.

**"Inside Tristan, I'm laughing hysterically."** came the cynical reply. Richard chuckled at the banter between the two and Tristan grinned back at him. She shrugged.

**"Hey you won't guess what I think every morning when I get up and have to drive this brute?"**

**"What?"**

**"TO THE IDIOTMOBILE!" **

Tristan doubled over laughing and KARR snorted impatiently. Richard had tears coming from his eyes and Tristan could barely breathe. If KARR could roll his eyes, he would have but instead he turned so his rear was squarely in Tristan face and backed up slowly. Tristan hung onto his spoiler and vaulted onto his roof. She could already she a dent in her hand from hanging onto the sharpened metal. Richard grinned at KARR who made sound very much like someone blowing a raspberry.

Tristan giggled and then looked at Thowra who nodded at her. Tristan sighed and jumped off KARR's roof and patted him.

**"Come on, supercar. It's show time."** she said softly and strode to the centre of the warehouse and faced the men chained to the warehouse wall with Bullet sitting to attention by her right leg and KARR prowled behind them. Tristan lifted her chin and the whole warehouse went silent.

**"Right..."**

**"WE'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING!"**

Tristan face-palmed motioned to Richard to who hurried over with a Japanese Kris and gave it to her before retreating again. Tristan waved the sword to right and KARR cruised over in that direction, to the end on the line of men and faced around, so that his sharpened spoiler was in line with their necks and started heating up his external shell. The man who was in his direct firing line gulped but stayed silent. Tristan went to the other side of the line and held her sword to it was in line with another mans neck. The man stared defiantly back and her and Tristan gave him a bloodthirsty grin.

**"Last chance."** growled KARR. There was no other sound. Tristan nodded once and charged forward, KARR shot backwards. Leaping over his spoiler again, Tristan landed on his roof as they met in the middle, jumped off and ran to the end on the line and then veered off. KARR did the same and performed a 360 before meeting Tristan in the centre of the warehouse again. There was silence for a while and the men where motionless and the suddenly, there was a spray of blood from each mans neck and their head fell off one by one. Tristan had her arm crossed and Kris stabbed into the ground. KARR let out a growl of satisfaction, blood dripping from his spoiler and bubbling a little. Thowra walked over to Tristan and nodded.

**"Well, that was easy."** he growled. Tristan nodded, her face impassive as she turned to him.

**"Too easy. I say we get the technology and get the hell out of here. I think we've been distracted."**

Thowra nodded and gestured around the warehouse.

**"Same, the tech has already gone, the valuable stuff anyway. So now all that's left is for us to get the hell out of here."**

**"Agreed. Rich! Do you want a lift?"**

The Nigerian looked up his eyes shining.

**"Yes please!"**

KARR opened both his doors and after putting Bullet in the back, Tristan slid into the driver seat and Richard sat down in the passenger seat, KARR closed both the doors. Tristan grabbed her drink, turned on the music _**"The Fame"**_ by _**"Lady Gaga"**_ and sat back, taking a swig and sighed contentedly, a grin was on her face. Winding down the window, she reached out, uprooted the sword and put it carefully in the back and KARR rolled the window back up and tinted them. Tristan rolled her shoulders back and leant back in the soft leather.

**"Let's ride, KARR."**

**"You know...I find it strangely exciting when we...ride**." KARR hinted with amusement thick in his voice. Tristan raised an eyebrow and snorted.

**"Just go...Richards' place."** she said. KARR chuckled and executed a neat 180 spin and sped out the warehouse, passing Thowra in his Lamborghini Gallardo and the cargo trucks and speeding back onto the highway.


	11. TNT

{ Chapter 11 - All For You }

It was later than expected when KARR finally pulled up and playing "Staceys' Mum" full blast with Richard and Tristan singing at the top of their voices. KARR performed several doughnuts on the spot before stopping finally and letting both his passengers out. They both stepped out laughing but KARR couldn't help but notice a change in Richard. He seemed sad to leave, almost afraid but maybe that was just him. KARR kept silent whilst Tristan and Richard shook hands and parted ways. Tristan stood with her arms crossed as Richard opened the door and walked in, his head seeming to be hanging lower with each step and then the door closed. Tristan knew the "lessers" shared their accommodation with at least 5 others. Tristan scowled as the lights went on.

**"Something's not right..."** she muttered to KARR, laying her hand on the cars hood. KARR growled in agreement. Tristans' head snapped up as there was a sound of breaking glass and shouting.

**"KARR. Get me external visual."** she ordered quickly.

KARR did so and a screen flashed up on his hood and Tristan growled at the sight.

Richard was on the floor, blood streaming from a head wound, and holding his hand up to protect himself whilst several others ganged up on him. Some were drunk some weren't. Tristan didn't wait to see anymore. She vaulted into the drivers seat and KARR shot forward at just over 100mph, demolishing the door and most of the front frame of the house, his engine snarling like a Pitbull. Tristan vaulted back out of the window and sprang into the kitchen with KARR right behind her. He hadn't transformed back into regular mode so his spoiler was still up and sharp. Whipping out an automatic machine gun, Tristan took aim and fired and KARR had both his Gatling Guns out. He didn't aim he just fired. Tristan was furious. One man went for her and she jumped in the air squarely round house kicked him in the jaw, sending him into KARR's back tire. KARR ran him down before doing a 180 and taking off two heads and facing his side to where Richard was laying to protect him from the carnage.

Before long, it was over and KARR was basically having a bloodbath. He was covered in it. The red liquid dripped from his spoiler, wheel rims, wheel alloys, fender, bonnet, body and was sprayed on his windscreen and some of his windows where covered. Even his scanner ridges were dripping.

Tristan was faring slightly better even if her front was sprayed with the red stuff and her gun was covered in it. She looked at KARR's scanner ridges and shuddered.

**"And to think a few nights back I actually licked those**." she muttered to herself and went to stride forward but the sound of a gun coking by her head made her freeze although she was unafraid. The voice behind her was slurred with pain and maybe drugs.

**"Give me one reason why I couldn't kill you."** it said. Tristan rolled her eyes and then counted to three in her head before dropping down on an offbeat. KARR promptly shot him. Tristan got back up as the body fell dead next her and shot it again for good measure before walking over to KARR and carefully peering over his bonnet to see if Richard was still there. The man was curled up in a ball, shaking. Tristan smiled sadly to herself.

**"Richard,"** she called quietly. **"Are you still alive?"**

Richards' eyes snapped open and he looked up, fear making everything. He nodded quietly and leant on KARR to get up. He was breathing heavily but the bleeding had stopped.

**"How...how did you know? I thought you had gone**..." he said slowly. Tristan patted KARR who opened his doors again and both people stepped inside, Tristan on the drivers' side, Richard on the passenger side.

**"I had an idea something was going on, then I saw 'cause KARR gave me a visual and then...that happened."** she said before whistling loudly and opening her door again. Bullet came tearing around the corner, jumped onto Tristans lap before pouncing into his seat on the back, turning around and sticking his head between Richard and Tristan, panting. Tristan patted him and rolled her eyes. KARR growled as well and Tristan sighed and patted the dashboard as well. KARR let out a rumble of amusement before shutting both doors and cruising out of the house.

**888**

They were cruising at a steady 75mph and Tristan was tending to Richards cut on his head. Luckily, it was just that, the bone wasn't damaged at all. Tristan had carefully removed all the glass shards from around the wound and was just putting a bandage on it now. Bullet was asleep in the back and KARR was concentrating on the road ahead.

Tristan finished patching Richard head up and sat back in her seat with a sigh and stretched out, growling at the back of her throat and then reached out and turned the stereo on, the volume was quiet but loud enough so could still feel the bass surging through the car. The song was "_**Good Girls Go Bad"**_ by _**"Cobra Starship".**_ Tristen relaxed with a sigh and slid down the seat. She heard KARR chuckle deeply and tried not to think about the perverse thoughts that were probably running over his processor now. She noticed that her shirt had rode up over her belly button and pulled it down before turning her head to face the window, which was tinted, and felt her eyes beginning to droop. She would clean KARR up when they got back to the hanger. She was just falling asleep when Richard tapped her on the shoulder.

**"Sorry Tristan, but where are we going?"** he asked softly.

**"The Palomino Mustang hotel, mate. You'll be staying in my room. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of contact with KARR and myself."** she replied drowsily.

Richard nodded but had to ask the last question.

**"One last question, where will you sleep?"**

**"In my backseats."** replied KARR for Tristan was too far gone to reply. Richard nodded again in understanding and relaxed and KARR sped up, weaving through the traffic and heading for the hotel. His scanners were constantly on Tristan but flickered sometimes to Richards' sleeping form.

**888**

Tristan awoke later that night in KARRs' backseat to the song _**"Isn't she Lovely"**_ by _**"Stevie Wonder."**_ For a while, she lay in silence, listing to it and then she yawned, stretched and then sneezed before curling up and pressing her back into the warm leather and yawning once more, squeaking at the end a little before shaking her head and laying it down and staring sleepily at KARR's dashboard and wondering how she got in the backseat. She stretched her shoulder by pushing them down and reaching out with her hands and stretching very much like a cat but without raising her rear but she did roll over and start twisting around to flex her spine, arms tucked in and legs in the air somewhat. She was glad that the windows were tinted, her private "business" inside KARR was something she didn't want leaked to the world. She sat up quickly as she heard a growling from outside and crackle of electricity and a yelp. She looked at the tinted windscreen and KARR's growl was very much audible, along with Bullets', who had been sleeping underneath KARR but had come out for a reason, it was a sound unnaturally close to thunder. She heard Thowras' voice faintly through the glass.

**"KARR! For gods' sake, I want to speak to Tristan."**

**"Fuck her, more like! Well not on my backseats, sunshine."** snarled the muscle car. Once more, his engine was off in his vocalised snarling was hellish. Thowra was clearly shaken by this.

**"Not this time. I mean, no, no. KARR, oh for the love of....come on!"**

**"No!"**

**"KARR!"**

**"She's asleep anyway."**

**"She won't be for much longer."**

**"KARR!"**

The muscle car fired up his engine and Bullet bared his teeth and stepped forward. Thowra stepped back.

Inside, Tristan reached forward and put her hand on KARR's central dash.

**"KARR, darling, just tell him I'm awake but I don't want to speak with him." **she said softly.

KARR relayed the message in a less than friendly fashion and when Thowra went to step forward, Tristan could see the electricity collecting on his scanner bridge, ready to fire and it looked deadly as well. KARR growled nastily.

**"I'm already covered with blood, Thowra, getting covered in more, especially yours, will not be going out of my way..."**

Thowras' expression was one of fear and fury before he turned and stormed away and KARR powered down, the electricity crackling and fading away and Bullet retired back underneath the car, melding into the shadows an away from prying eyes.

Tristan sighed and fell back against the back seats in pure exhaustion and went to curl up again but remembered the fact that she had no recognition of getting onto the backseats.

**"KARR."** she said sleepily **"How did I get back here?"**

**"I tipped you back, of course. You were so tired you were a danger to yourself."** he stated in a matter of fact voice. Tristan rolled her eyes as him and sighed in contentment as she felt sleep creeping up upon her body.

**"G'night...love."** she said softly before slipping into the welcoming darkness of the dream realm.

"**G'night my dear. Sweet dreams."** replied KARR in a low voice. As he spoke, the lights in the hanger were turned off one by one and the area was descended into darkness. KARR tinted the windows and turned the heating up a little but kept the air flowing around smoothly.

Once plunged into darkness, all that could be seen was KARR golden scanner bars and the red glow from his neon and part of Bullets' silhouette again the red light. All was silent and all was still.


	12. Like Finding Kryptonite

{ Chapter 12 - Stray Bullets }

**"Tristan, Tristan!"** yelled a voice.

Tristan sat up quickly, looking around her and she was slightly confused at the darkness around her but quickly got her bearings and looked towards were the voice was coming from. She lowered her body in an almost cat like manner and narrowed her eyes.

**"KARR. Do you have any idea what time it is?"** she growled. 1 o clock in the morning. She had basically just fallen asleep. KARR snorted and then continued.

**"Of course I do, I'm the timekeeper here. But that aside, Pridmore has been found. Thowra wants us out within the hour. I think it's a good idea if you have a shower and change, I'll stick myself in the automatic wash." **he said bluntly but there was something in his voice, something hidden that Tristan was puzzled about. She yawned and stretched, nodding to KARR as she clambered out of him and basically feel face first onto the floor of the hanger. She groaned in resignation as KARR chuckled at her tired blunder. Tristan grumbled at him and sloped off towards the stairs near the front of the hanger and bounded up them. KARR tried not to notice the flex of her leg and bum muscles as she sprang swiftly up the stairs but for some perverse reason, he was drawn to them. Tristan disappeared around the corner and KARR leant back a little on his suspension and growled, just waiting for her to return. She's have a surprise when she did.

**888**

When Tristan came back down the stairs about 40 minutes later, 42 to be exact, it was KARR who had the shock of his life. Tristan had completely changed and not just clothes-wise either. Her hair had been cut and she had a few extra piercings and tattoos on her. KARR resumed his normal suspension mode and just looked at her for a while, if he had a mouth, his jaw would have been touching the floor.

Starting from the top and working down, Tristans' hair had been cut and spiked back and down, giving her a very streamlined look and the tips had been dyed blonde and red. She was wearing a tight black tank top and had two upside down boomerang patterns on both shoulders. She wore a thin chain around her neck and dog tags. Her lower half was clad with pale cream combat trousers with faint Japanese dragon designs all over them. KARR didn't even try and decipher the patterns on them. Over those she wore something like flexible leg protectors with large buckles on them. On her waist she wore a black leather belt with 2 rows of conical spike and a chain looping down and swinging lightly against her thigh as well as a full chrome bullet belt. Her left arm can a wristband on it with one row of conical studs and both arms sported gauntlets with 7 rows of studs on them. That would be nasty if it connected with you hard enough. Her right arm also sported another gauntlet but this time with a mix of tucks sizes on it. KARR approved but never mead a sound as she carried on down the stairs. Her boots which were army style had leather bootstraps on both with one row of spikes. He prayed none of these would catch on any of his wires. On her hands she wore plain black fingerless gloves and her eye make-up was almost Egyptian styled. her nails had also been sharpened and painted black with gold tips.

For weapons she had her customised Japanese Kris by her waste as well as two Katanas strapped to her back as well as two Walther P99 semi-automatics and one Jericho 941F 9mm. Inwardly, KARR grinned, she wasn't the only one with updates though.

Tristan jumped down the last two steps and went to go over to KARR but was pulled aside by Thowra who gave her a note.

Tristan narrowed her eyes at him and read the note. She drew her head back in surprise and then turned to KARR and cocked her head to one side.

KARR chuckled and activated his new program.

Before her eyes, Tristan watched as KARR turned into a sleek, black and gold Lamborghini Reventón. Of course it was only the shell and none of KARRs' power had been lost. The scanner back sat where the badge would have been, and had slight scanner bridges to protect it and was sunken in and pushed back a little. The badge was situated on the top of the scanner bridge. His alloys were black gut had gold linings and his spoiler had been raised on this model. His air vents also had gold lining and the left one had K.A.R.R written on it in fancy vintage handwriting Tristan gawped at KARR, blinking several times.

**"KARR..."**

**"Yeah...I look good."** came the smug reply. Tristan smirked at and then looked at Thowra, giving him a peck on the cheek before embracing him tightly, Thowra returned the hug and said a few words in Tristans ear. Tristan grinned and hugged him a tighter for a little while before releasing him and going over to KARR and looking him over. She grinned, putting on hand on his hood and dragging it along whilst she walked to the driver's door. KARR suppressed a shudder and opened to the door to her. Tristans' grin was more on the calculating side as she got in and was surprised to see Bullet on the narrow backseats, laying down and panting happily. The door closed as she drew her leg in and Tristan glanced to the windshield and grinned. She had a whole new profile for this mission and from what she could see, it was one slick profile.

_Name: Jaguar Sunaipaa Ookami_

_Age: 27_

_Nationality: Nigerian/Japanese_

_Organisation: The WKD Foundation of Conspiracies and Threats_

_Organisation history: _

_The secrets behind this conspiracy have been pieced together over time from sources deep inside The New World Order._

_Led by The Council on Foreign Relations, the WKD conspiracy is part of an ancient European sect's dream to turn America into a police state._

_Interestingly, the WKD conspiracy is linked to crop circles -- a link made clear through common names that reappear in each plot._

_Evidence of the WKD conspiracy can be found hidden in airport and shopping mall direction signs._

_The people behind the WKD conspiracy are single-minded in their efforts and have put huge amounts of money and power into achieving their aims. They have great _

_confidence in the ultimate triumph of their agenda because the public is generally indifferent to complex, global political issues. _

That was all she could be bothered to read and she grinned to herself. She was part of a European Sect that wants to turns America into a police state? Tristan burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face as she rolled down the window on the passenger side. Still laughing she called out to Thowra.

**"Thowra! What the hell? If this story is bought, the people we're selling it too must be idiots, or think we're idiots!"** she laughed. Thowra grinned deviously at her.

**"Each way is good for us, Pridmore won't know what hit him. The wanker**!" he laughed.

Tristan doubled over, it was getting harder to breathe.

**"I'm sure this amount of laughter isn't actually good for you."** advised KARR in a dry voice although he himself was highly amused. He sifted quietly through the new data that had been added to him and he felt content in it. Thowra and the technicians had modified a few of his forms and given him a range of updates on his weaponry.

What he was the most impressed with was his Pilot Mode. It was the Pontiac Trans-am 2009 build and from the schematics, it was sleek, fast and handled brilliantly. It had his name written in the same vintage gold handwriting right on the hood. To be honest, it looked like one mean machine. With two 'nostrils' near the top of the hood, that's where his scanner bars would be. He was in "Stealth Mode" right now, he would not be picked up on any radar and officially did not exist at this point in time, as did the human and canine inside...inside him. KARR sniggered to himself then sobered at the thought before looking over the schematics of his Lamborghini, Pontiac 2011 bodies that he had been given.

It didn't take long to find out his new weapons, suspension, hydraulics, sensor and camera systems and he was pleased with all of them. He shifted a little, balancing his weight and centre of gravity, air hissed from his front grills. Revving his engine he took comfort from the power prancing through him. He ran a self diagnostic and found all systems and installations were running perfectly. Oh the life of a sex-on-wheels super computer. Now all that was left was to call Michael on the way to

Pridmores' hideout...and on that note, they should get moving. He fired up his engine and let it simmer to a cold purr and tinted the windows, even though one was down for Tristan to talk to Thowra about it. He decided to listen into the last part of their conversation.

**"...alright, Trist? Myself, Jake, Flare, John, DJ and Fox will meet you there. I expect you to have Knight with you and Richard will be left out of the cross-fire."**

**"Thank you Thowra. I'll be there. Aui revoir, ma Cherie."** replied Tristan in a teasing manner. KARR took this opportunity to roll up the dark coloured window and sped out the hanger, his engine snarling. He left Thowra behind and the mans' calm accepting expression infuriated him more that he cared to admit. He forced a connection to

KITT and the reply was less that friendly.

**888**

Two hours later, both Mustang and Lamborghini were cruising side by side in silence. KITT and KARR were in each others CPU and had linked together, their presences having something of a face off.

KITT had shielded his most sensitive and powerful programming and had taken the shape of a Smilodon, a huge sabre-toothed cat.

His main pelt was a deep grey-black with his muzzle and a section of his cheek fur, chest upper forelegs, belly and hind legs were a lighter shade. His front paws only were a slightly lighter shade. He had a mane running the length of his neck and ending just between his shoulder blades. His was medium in length and thick, pitch black with blood red tips. His eyes had no pupils for now and glowed red as did his claws which were visible only on his front paws. His tail was longer than the average Smilodon and his teeth were bigger as well. His nose which was also pitch black was wrinkled into a half snarl but no sound came from his mouth. His aura was of a pure red and it bathed the whole of the AI and his systems despite the ambient lighting in his Mustang body which was blue.

KARR's ambient lighting was gold, but that as well was deception since the aura that surrounded his AI form and systems was an inky blackness which was almost hot.

KARR himself was an intimidating Timber Wolf with a fathered tail. His tail was much longer than the average wolfs and the fur was much longer on it as well, giving it an almost equine appearance. His claws were also unnaturally thick and long. He had a nick in his left ear and sported a very human goatee. He had a massive neck ruff, it was almost mane like and this extended under his chest to the end of his ribcage where the hair became abruptly short. His eyes were a vicious yellow and these contained cat like pupils but at the moment they glowed as well and his black aura surrounded him and his systems. A cruel smile on his maw. A growl rippled from his chest as he stepped towards the other AI presence.

**888**

Unaware of the tension between the two cars, Michael and Tristan were discussing changes and schematics within their cars and listing to shared music and also discussing the plan of action against Pridmore and his men. There wasn't a hint of flirtatiousness between them, since this could be the day they both died.

**"So, how's KITT getting on?"** she'd asked.

**"He's just fine thank you, 'Jaguar'. His modifications have fitted in well."** replied Michael steadily, flicking his eyes to her and then back to the road. Strangely him and Tristan were driving the cars and not one had made a sound to complain about such control over them and their drivers hadn't noticed the change.

**"Indeed, Knight."** replied Tristan in a dry tone, shooting him a sarcastic look which Michael met with a charming smile. Tristan smirked and leant back in the seat, pressing down on the accelerator, drawing ahead of KITT and Michael a little, speedometer topping 170mph. Michael laughed at that and drew level with her.

They spared like that for a few more minutes before coming level with each other. Tristan glanced at screen and smiled a little before changing the song to _**"Paper Gangster"**_ by _**"Lady Gaga"**_. Michael rolled his eyes and sat back, his groan filtered through to Tristan who laughed in his face.

**"Why, Tristan? Why?! And I thought we were friends."** he complained.

**"We are."** wheedled Tristan batting her eyelashes at him briefly before looking back at the road.

**"Then why this? Her lyrics don't even make any**..." Michael broke off and started violently, letting go of the steering wheel and pulling his leg up, yelping as KITT let out a deep moan and a shudder ran violently through his frame, almost throwing them off course. Tristan had the same reaction as KARR let out a low hiss and seemed to tense. Both of them stared at the dashes and controls of their cars in and shock.

There was silence and then:

**"WHAT THE FUCK, KARR?!"**

**"WHAT THE FUCK, KITT?!"**

There was an awkward silence as Tristan and Michael regarded each other warily through their vid links. Tristan was waiting for KARR to burst out laughing as was Michael but the silence soon became deafening. In the end, Tristan pulled over to the side of the road because she just couldn't concentrate on the road ahead for lack of concentration and KARR had started making a very deep rumbling noise. It was in the tone there earlier complaints had been in but this time it had gained something.

KITT had started making a similar noise but it was more rasping and sounded almost painful, like panting but again, it lacked a certain something. But apart from that, both cars were silent. Then KARR spoke.

**"Tristan...something's...not right..."** his voice sounded laboured and static was coming through as well as the dash lights were flashing and pulsing. Tristan glanced about worriedly and tried to put her hand on the dash of the Lambo to comfort the AI but she was repelled. KARR bit back a yell as something surged through his systems and he attacked it, defending his most sensitive programming with the firewall Thowra had installed in him and it worked beautifully. Inside his CPU, KARR sent out tendrils of black hot attacking energy, purging the offending virus from his systems, not without a lot of pain though.

Then, one of his fire wall was smashed through, and another, and another. KARR roared, sending all his energy to this main bolt.

**"Tristan! Get out!"** he barked.

Tristan basically sprang from the interior of the Lamborghini and stood well back, behind him. She was soon joined by Michael who scrambled out of KITT, clearly disturbed and worried since KITT was not faring as well. KARR put himself in partial shutdown, but KITT who was racked with pain, found himself being overrun with the virus and was succumbing to it. Michael ran forward and put a hand on his partners' hood, only to have an unknown amount of voltage shoot through him. He was thrown back, well over KARR and landed in a heap. KITT let out a low keening noise to show his pain and distress. The noise became a lower and more distorted pitch as KITT continued to lose the battle in his systems, but he let out one last warning before he went completely.

**"Michael, Tristan....behind....you..."** his voice growled and then died.

Tristan whipped her head around just as a dark shape landed on her and drove a knife into her side. She screamed and slashed at it with her nails, drawing blood. Both struggled on the ground, Tristan gaining the upper hand from pure rage. Michael wasn't so lucky, he had been put in a neck hold and was trying to struggle free without breaking his neck. After a while he succeeded but got a nasty cut on his cheek to go with it. Michael quite literally pounded the mans head into the ground. Tristan was wrestling with two of her attackers and then another one tried to jump her from behind. A sharp elbow to the nose but him out of commission before she launched herself at her assailants with a roar. Michael was tackled from the waist and slammed his foot into the face of his attacker before being shot in the shoulder. She turned around and delivered a bone shattering kick to the shooters arm, breaking it. Next thing he knew, a metal bar slammed into his head and he heard his name screamed and then there was blackness.

**"Michael!!!"**

**888**

He didn't know how long it was since he had last been conscious, but when he came back to the real world, a voice, that sounded deep, gravelly and very un KITT like told him he was awake as well as alerting others.

**"I see you're finally awake, Michael Knight. Tristan...he's conscious."**

**"Thank you, KARR."**

KARR? KARR! Michael attempted to sit up but sound himself restrained in the back seats of the Mustang which was now in his normal mode. A door opened and Tristan helped him up, but Michael was looking around. Something was missing...someone was missing.

**"KITT. Where's KITT?"**


	13. Fine Tuned Supersonic Speed Machine

{Chapter 13 - Shut Up and Drive}

A deep chuckle sounded from behind him and Michael tried to walk over to Tristan only to have the black bulk of the elder Mustang blocking his path. He looked over to Tristan in a near panic as KARR started to circle him. He watched the black Mustang that was so like KITT but so the opposite of him almost curl his firm body around him. Michael suppressed a shiver, the first image that came into his mind was of a python curling itself around its prey, crushing it to death and he knew that wasn't below KARR. He swallowed and tried to step towards Tristan again but again KARR blocked his path, him and his engine still silent. He looked over to Tristan who mouthed over:

**"Stay still, he won't hurt you. I swear." **

Michael scowled and backed off a bit. Swearing that if KARR did hurt him, the un speakable would happen to him. He simmered in anger for a while, his shoulders tense and eyes flashing and fixed of Tristan before he was startled out of his fury by another deep chuckle from KARR and he swallowed again, curling his lip at KARR. He was about to speak when KARRs' raspy tones over-rode him.

**"I thought you might have changed since last time, Michael Knight. Maybe you are KITT might have got some back-bone, but I see I am to be disappointed once again..."**

**"Talking for the sake of talking, KARR? That's not like you. You going soft on us?"** snapped Michael and there was a tense silence, Tristan went tense and KARR stopped abruptly. Inside his CPU, he was snarling fearfully at Michael's presence.

Michael himself was smiling smugly at the supercar. His teeth showed as he spoke again, words were smooth and dripped with his smugness.

**"I think it's me who should be disappointed at what I've found, eh? But then again, I'll bet you were forced to save my life."**

**"No shit."** bit KARR.

Michael laughed and rolled his shoulders, smugness radiating off him in waves. Michael was tactfully keeping off the "You were my original driver, you and I must become one!" line. Michael narrowed his eyes and KARR began to circle him again, the supercars fury coming off him in the waves of heat that hit Mike standing near him. Michael was cautious now, KITT had only done that once and he had almost killed a man. He was watching KARR so closely it surprised him when Tristan appeared and slapped Karr hard on the roof and barked:

**"Behave!"**

Even more surprised when she turned to him and slapped him as well, just as hard as she had done to KARR.

**"You as well, Knight!"** before looking at them both. Michael stared at her, with his hand to his cheek and mouth slightly open. That had hurt! He let out a little cough and KARR let out a wounded growl and retreated a little. Tristan smirked at them both and then produced some paper and handed them to Michael who carefully took them and read them over, watching Tristan as she went to lean on the now cooled hood of the furious AI. For a while he just watched her stroking his hood, her fingers running up the contours and aerodynamic slicks put there by the designer and murmuring soft things to the AI underneath. KARRs' voice was nothing but a hum to his ears but he was sure that Tristan could hear him perfectly. It was touching and it made his heart and soul ache for his own, lighter AI.

He sighed and turned his attention to the papers again but before he could get into them properly he was called by Tristan.

Spinning on one foot, he turned to both of them; Tristan was now in the centre of KARR's hood, laying down with one knee brought up and her elbows on his windscreen and watching him. His hazel brown eyes met her liver brown ones and his raised an eyebrow. Tristan made a motion with her head.

**"Come and join us**." she said softly. Michael gave a quick dubious look but admitted to himself it was a comfort being near another AI, even if it hated him. He nodded and strode over and gently sat on KARRs' hood, his back facing Tristan. He had a feeling that KARR was watching him and he looked through the windscreen to the vocal orb and nodded to it. The intense feeling lessened. He turned back to the papers, tensing as Tristan pulled him closer to her and curled her body around his lower back, coaxing him to lay down next to her. He consented without even thinking. Her touch was a lot like Sarah's' and the similarity was scary and comforting at the same time. His eyes scanned the papers quickly. It said that they knew where KITT was. He took a deep breath as he read the report and summarised it in his own mind.

So, KITT was in a lab that was disguised as a Prison...a prison for the mentally insane. He raised his eyebrows at that and carried on reading. The schematics of the underground lab were waiting for him on the other side of the sheet and it showed where KITT might be. He sighed and read through the rest. Pridmore was hosting a party to celebrate something or another and...suddenly, Michael looked out towards the exit of the hanger as a rumble alerted him to the presence of someone outside. Or something.

An Aston Martin One-77 pulled up outside but all Michael could see of it was the broad silver wheels rims. It slowly dawned on him and he turned round at an even slower pace to face Tristan and froze. She was in short balk dress with sequins and beautiful looking embroidery. The hem just covered her knees and her legs where bare apart from some nicely placed body glitter to bring out the bronze hue of her skin. Impressive. Impressively tempting. He looked to her eyes and mischievous smirk came onto her lips and she made a motion telling him to continue reading. The plan was on the sheet.

_He would drive KARR to this Prison at top speed and in Stealth Mode. Both AI's had made a link in the emergency two days ago_...two days ago?!

Michael looked up in shock.

**"I've been out for two days?!"** he almost screamed. Tristan rolled her eyes

**"Keep reading, hero."** she said. Michael raised an eyebrow but obeyed.

_Once there, KARR would disable all electrics and turbo boost over the fence and cause a melee of destruction. At that point, KITT would have broken free and meet them in the centre of the premises. Both cars would make a beeline to where the party was being held and Michael would swap to KITT at this point. Once there, KARR would check with Tristan if she had got Pridmores identity, if so, crash the place, if not wait until told to do so. KITT and Michael would drive to the agreed pick up with KITT in his 4x4 version. Michael would be waiting for Tristan and they would make their escape in KITT. They would drive one way to the hanger and KARR would drive back another way._

Michael gave KARR a sidelong glance and stood up to face Tristan who had slid off him and was dangling the keys in front of his face. Michael held out his hand and the keys dropped into his hand. KARR discontented rumble reached his ears and he felt like reaching out and patting the AI, since when KITT made that noise it sometimes broke his heart but always he reached out the comfort the AI. Tristan sighed and went to KARR's level. The car rolled forward slowly until the bridge of her nose was pushed smugly against the bridge of his sensors. In a way, they were touching noses. Tristan nuzzled him briefly and then stood up, laying her hand on his sensor, passing her hand across it lightly and repeatedly and KARR moved forward, pressing himself into her leg. He was clinging to her. Michael was touched as Tristan brought her hand up, kissed her fingertips and put it back on KARR's hood. KARR made a low keening noise and Michael looked away as Tristan started to walk away. Her voice brought him back to reality.

**"Knight! Get in and get on your arse and get KITT! Go! Now!"** she snapped at him. Michael nodded and jogged to KARRs' driver door. KARR grudgingly let him in and Michael slid in and put the keys in the ignition. He looked through the windscreen and watching the Aston martin depart and then counted to three, signalled to the technicians to start locking down the place, counted to three again and pressed down on the accelerator. KARR shot forward and sped out of the hanger. Checking the voice modulator to see if KARR was actually active. He was but silent. Locking forward again he took a deep breath and gave a command. It was more of him asking KARR, his voice neutral and face set in a calm yet vengeful mask.

**"KARR...Stealth Mode."**

KARR responded smoothly and immediately, transforming into the 2010 Pontiac Trans-Am, his engine fell silent and his coat, if possible darkened even more, he become one with the night.

Michael nodded, impressed and checked their speed which was rapidly increasing. 190mph, 200mph, 230mph, 270pmh, 300mph.

**"KARR, take control please."** Michael asked and felt KARR steady himself and surge forward. He checked the speedometer. 320mph.

He shook his head and started sorting out the head up feeds. A link that said Thowra wanted to contact him started to blink red so he pressed it and Thowra face took up most of the screen.

This was the first time the two men has seen each other and immediately, testosterone was present and Michael was horribly aware of his position as the under-dog in this situation. Grey, almost white eyes met liver brown and tension was high in the air. Michael took in Thowras appearance, the blonde hair, grey, calculating eyes, strong jaw and facial features, all elegant yet rough at the same time. Thowra lifted his jaw and nodded stiffly to Mike. Mike in return dipped his head in submission. That diffused the situation immediately.

This wasn't a time to start a fight. Thowras lips turned up in a slight smile before his expression turned neutral again. Michael returned to normal as well. Thowra spoke first.

**"Michael, you'll be reaching this place in three minutes. Everything is set up, just let KARR do this, he will be able to pull it off. I know you know this already, but at no point are you to try and drive him, to try and slow him down because I doubt he will tolerate it. He has a link to KITT and you will be able to talk to your AI as soon as this link is terminated. The windows are blacked out but when this is over, you will return with KITT to our hanger and then you will made to swear never to had any of our information over to F.L.A.G..."**

This was when Michael had to interrupt.

**"Wait, Thowra. That make so sense, I mean, I am F.L.A.G. The Knight Industries was handed over to Sarah Graiman after the death of Charles. Didn't KARR tell you that?"**

**"I didn't know that in the absence of my creator, that you had become independent. After all, 24hours after died, so did I."** rasped the AI in a voice that could have made thunder sound like a kittens purr. Michael shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. He looked at Thowra with a raised eyebrow. The other man nodded again, his voice seemed to catch.

**"Ok then. Well, that makes things a lot easier. Either way, you will be returning with us to the Palomino mustang Hanger afterwards. Also, myself and another member will be at Pridmores' party to make sure nothing happens there. Thowra Out."**

The link cut off and Michael sniggered to himself and leant back but was surprised to have a shock of electricity sent down his spine. He sat forward with a sharp hiss.

**"Don't get to comfortable on me, Knight."** growled KARR. Michael rolled his eyes and leant back more gently and this time KARR left him well alone. He looked to the voice orb worriedly, wondering if he would be able to talk to KITT before they got there. He was about to call for him when KARRs' voice modulator moved as if he was speaking but a totally different voice came out. It was KITTs'.

**"Michael?"**

**"KITT! Buddy, is that you?"**

**"Yes Michael. Are you alright?"**

**"You're asking me? Shouldn't I be asking you? I'm fine and you know that."**

**"But it's my job you to see you are protected and safe, you that."** KITT answered with a slight mischievous tone.

Michael laughed and smiled softly even though KITT couldn't see him.

**"Of course, KITT. I'm on my way." he said softly. He heard KITTs' engine roar in the background.**

**"Meet you in one."** growled the other mustang and cut off. Before Michael even had a chance to sit back and get his bearings again, KARR announced take off.

**"Activating Turbo Boost...KITT, MOVE YOUR ASS!"**

Michael was thrown back and pinned against the seat; obviously KARR had emitted the EMP whilst he was talking with KITT. Michael didn't have any more time to think as they came back down to earth with a thud that should have shattered bones. The Pontiac touched down amongst the confused prisoners, scattering them left right and centre, snarling like a demented bear.

Inside, Michael was slightly scared at KARRs' ferocity and then realised that this was KARR, he may not be out of control and uncontrollable, but he was still aggressive and bloody dangerous. Michaels' head snapped round to his left as KARR did a full 360 spin, his rear end taking out three prisoners and flinging them to the side. But that wasn't what had made Michael look round. There had been a faint roar, and now that roar sounded again, a whole lot closer and a whole lot angrier. The side of a wall caved in and KITT came charging out, right over the top of KARR. KARR slid to a stop and KITT spun to face him.

**"Michael!"**

**"KITT!"**

KARR snarled at the joyful reunion and set himself up for another jump.

**"Come on, let's move."** he growled and shot forward with KITT right behind him. KITT pulled alongside the other car and they turbo boosted at the same time. It was a sight to see, a blacker than black 2010 Pontiac with a Mustang GT500KR in Attack Mode at its side. They landed at the same time and sped off into the growing darkness in silence in stealth mode.

**888**

They reached the party area 30 minutes later and KARR had transformed into his Attack Mode whilst KITT went for the 4x4 look. They were not stop when they approached the car park and that's when they both stopped side by side, KITT towering over KARR who was busy scanning for Tristan. Michael climbed out of KARR and patted him on the Turbo Boost infusers before leaning on KITT.

**"Nice ride, KARR. Thank you."** he smiled at the supercar who growled in response.

**"Don't ever expect that from me again."** he replied. Michael shook his head, still smiling then KITT spoke.

**"Thank you for this, KARR."**

**"It was nothing...brother..."** then he was gone and Michael was sprinting off to the meeting place.

**888**

Inside Tristan was glancing around with a delicately shaped glass in her hand. She was wearing contact lenses that identified people around her and at that moment, she was glancing around for John Pridmore. She yawned politely and strode through a group of women who parted then came together, whispering jealously and spitefully about her. Tristan snapped her head around fixed them with an icy glare. Fear and guilt flashed across the faces of her antagonists and then they looked away, scared. Tristan smirked, the light reflecting off her lip gloss. She turned back around and came face to chest with a brown haired mildly muscled male with striking blue eyes. She smiled politely at him and moved out of his way. He nodded back a slight smile of his features before moving on his way.

Tristan took a deep breath and continued to looked around, aware of a man to her left and a woman to her right who never really seemed to leave her alone. They were at the edge of the crowd and seemed to be shadowing her. They were both dressed in black and Tristan knew something was up. She stopped and finished her drink with one go before putting it on a passing waiters' tray and sidestepping into the crowd, losing one of her followers but not the other one.

This was getting tedious and she sighed massaging the back of her neck. She was about to call it a night when she heard a voice, a sickly sweet voice over the rest, cooing to someone.

**"Oh, Curtis! Curtis, my love! Over here!"**

Her head snapped to its normal position and to her left. In the heat of the moment, she didn't realise her two shadowers where closing in on her position. Her eyes rested on a male, obviously, he was well built and had a good amount of muscle on him, nothing like Michael, his muscle didn't show though, whereas Michaels' did. She smirked and locked on him with her vision, half watching the lines of data. Only when the red circle around him flashed cyan blue did she snap back to the real world...and realise that two people were getting ready to fire at her. She growled and ducked as the shots were fired at exactly the same time. Silenced shots, but the people closest screamed and both gun holders shot each other in the face and fell to the ground in a bloody pool, shaking in pain.

Screams hot her ears like sonic blasts and she scrambled back the way she came and yelled:

**"KARR! NOW!"**

Tristan leapt clear just as KARR came charging in, smashing through the wall and destroying whatever lay in his path for the first 70 meters, roaring and snarling like a tiger, and that was him and not his engine. He activated smoke screen and started his run of terror. Tristan glanced behind her quickly just to see four people literally incinerated by a plume of white flame. When she looked back again, two bouncers were in front of her, in fighting positions.

They said nothing and Tristan sped up and landed the first bouncer a spinning roundhouse kick to the jaw and elbowed in the other one in the groin as she landed. They crumpled under her assault and then she was running free. She took a sharp left and leapt into a small side garden where she almost collided with Mike. They looked at each other briefly.

**"I've been rumbled..."** she panted and then they were running again.

**"KITT, NOW!!"**barked Mike and there was a blaze of headlights as KITT came round the corner Tristan had take moments ago.

Michael and Tristan span and jumped, diving into the back of the pickup truck and they were flipped forward as KITT transformed into his regular mode and sped off the premises.

They were breathing hard and Michael had his head resting on KITTs' wheel as the mustang powered down the highway. Tristan looked out the window, now feeling like the one on the side. Soon they were far enough away to be able to call KARR off.

She spoke into the comlink.

**"KARR, baby, come home."** she murmured to him gently.

**888**

Back in the carnage, KARR blasted two people full of bullet holes before replying.

**"At once, my love."** and he span a full 180 and came out of the hole he had made before and took a different route back to the hanger. Transforming into his Stealth Mode once more. And once again, KARR officially did not exist and whoever was tracking him lost him.

KARR came back covered in blood and dust with shrapnel and bullet scars just healing. He had a nasty scratch right across his bonnet. He passed an electric pulse down his body to get rid of any bug that may have been there. His MBS was partly damaged and he was healing a lot more slowly than he should. He ignored KITT's internal whisper of: _"...brother...?"_ and rolled into his hanger and it rotated so that he was facing the exit of the hanger and the sliding doors closed and the reinforced metal doors on the outside slid down and the lighting on the inside flickered on.

Michael swallowed as he looked at KARR and how Tristan caressed his side and hood, blood getting onto her fingers and nails. KARRs' voice was nothing but a harsh whisper, his systems were so impaired and he pain that coursed through him.

**"Tris...Tristan...don't...you'll get blood on you..."** he shuddered in pain as parts of him refused to heal. He groaned as her finger traced the healing scratch on his hood. It felt raw and he made a low keening noise and once again moved forward painfully and pressed himself into her leg. Tristan put a hand on his roof and leant on him. He popped the door open and just before Tristan slid in, she turned to Mike.

**"Mike, up those stairs are 10 bedrooms, take your pick. The shower is opposite the 6 bedroom on the left and KITT will be perfectly safe here. I'll see you in the morning."** she said softly and Mike nodded and started to walk off but then stopped again as he heard his name called again.

**"And Mike, thank you."** and then she was gone and the windows and windshield were blacked out, KARRs' scanner flickered painfully as it crossed the bars and compared to KITTs smooth sweep, it looked like the car was struggling to breathe and indeed, if KARR was human, his breathing would have been horribly laboured.

KARRs scanner sweep was slowing down to a calmer pace. Michael sighed and hung his head before walking up the stairs.

**"Night KITT."**

**"Goodnight, Michael."**


	14. Finalle: Last Stang Standing

{ Chapter 14 - Tell me what I mean to you }

The next morning, Michael groaned and rolled over. He had been talking with KITT and Tristan had been listing in. KARR was basically sedated since he was getting aggressive. He now knew everything worth knowing, from both AI's having "forms" to Tristan and KARRs' 'relationship' of sorts. This had all be said in the night a few hours after Michael had hit the sack and almost immediately afterwards, KARR had started going into cascade data failure, so grave were the injuries sustained. Michael sighed as he replayed KARR's pained and restricted sighs and growls as the mechanics had worked on him but to no avail, he had been put into the next stage of partial shutdown. He had considered briefly that the sounds that had come from KARR could be sexual, but he had dispersed that thought with a chuckle. KITT had been confused when his driver refused to let out that little secret but had let him get away with it this time.  
Sitting up, Michael gazed at the wall in front of him sleepily before yawning hugely and swinging himself out of bed and he stood, staggering a little. He could feel the sleep falling from his body and he shook his head and stretched before making his way to his wardrobe and pulling out the spare clothes that had been put there. He pulled them out and looked at them a little critically before shrugging. Dark royal navy, almost black jeans with a tight black muscle shirt. Nice. He noted with no small amount of amusement that he had spare underwear as well. He slung his garments over his shoulder and strode out the door, heading the directed way for the showers, noting with a wince the sound of welding and a scream from KARR. So even in partial shutdown, he could still feel things? Well, for KARR to acknowledge pain at all, that had got to hurt. That had got to hurt...a lot.

When he next came downstairs, he passed KITT who was facing KARR but near the stairs, as if waiting for him. Michael placed his hand on KITTs' hood as the Mustang moved forward with him. Mike swallowed as he glanced at KARR and Tristan. KARR had been forced under even more and Tristan had a pained expression on her face. Michael hung his head and gritted his teeth, closing his eyes. Even though KARR was pure evil, there was still a part of Michael that cared for him and right now, that part of him burned inside him like a fire. Guilt racked him and he sighed, coming to a stop and looking towards Tristan. He opened his mouth to say something but Tristan put her hand up to stop him. Michael watched her carefully and the sound of the technicians working was almost deafening.

"Michael, don't say that you could have prevented this. Pridmore ultimately caused this and KARR went in there willingly." she paused and took a deep breath, running her hands over the now cold form of the sedated AI.  
"I guess he deserves some credit for his blood lust, even though, I'm not sure what he'll be like when he wakes up." she continued softly. Now she looked up at Michael and he saw that she hadn't slept well at all last night for dark circles were beginning to appear around her eyes. Michaels' hand edged back over KITT's hood to rest on the sensor bridge and he moved his fingers along and back, variating the pressure he put on the bridge. Soon, he could feel KITT starting to vibrate under his touch. It was something like a silent purr, something no-one could see or hear but only someone touching him could feel. Michael sighed and massaged his neck with his hand, removing it from KITT. She was surprised to feel the cars' weight at the back of his leg and KITT murmured.

"Don't stop, please..." KITT surprised himself with those words but he was feeling strained after the encounter with Pridmore and KARR calling him "brother". He hadn't told Michael about his stress and his "form" paced around his systems, bored, checking and double checking everything and he had been almost hysterical in his joy when Michael finally came down the stairs and made contact with him. He now registered Michaels' staggered breathing and increased adrenalin levels and sighed, to himself thinking he may have shocked the man a little and moved back, surprised to find Michael replace his hand quickly and press down. Inside himself, KITTs' form mrowed and lunged upwards to try and get the most from that touch.  
Michael smiled at his partner and carried on with the movements and KITT resumed his position, pressed into his drivers leg and the vibrations increased but to the naked eye, KITT seemed just to be close to his driver and not moving. Michael closed his eyes for a moment and then turned his head to look down at the clingy AI and shook his head and pushed off KITT with a few small pats before rolling his shoulders and going over to Tristan and standing close to her, looking down at KARR through the corner of his vision. It was weird seeing the powerful Mustang just there, defenceless and "drugged" in a sense since he was basically sedated, forced to go into partial shutdown. His expression hardened and fury ran through his veins for a reason he couldn't understand and his voice shook a little when he spoke to Tristan.

"When will he be back in action?" he asked, eyes still fixed on the Mustang in front of him. Unknown to Michael, he had begun to shake a little in anger. Tristan had noticed this and placed herself between Michael and her own vehicle and leant on the hood, whilst reaching out to Michael. She ran her hand soothingly up and down his arm, feeling his muscles vibrating a little in his anger.

"Later today, Mike. Hey," she looked into his eyes and stood up fully, putting both hands on either side of his face. His eyes flashed down to hers and Tristan smiled softly at him.  
"It will be fine, don't worry about it, Michael. Pridmore won't get away with this." she soothed him. "Damn right he won't..." snarled a scratchy and husky voice. KARR had fought the suppressors in his system and despite the pain, had regained consciousness. Tristan spun round and went to his front immediately, spreading her hands on his hood and checking him over, the technicians were busier than ever. Tristans eyes were searching his scanner bars which were faint but moving in a steady pattern and brightening slowly as he killed the inhibitors put in his system. His suspension came back and Tristen felt his body firm up and rise under her hand and was even more confused. How the hell did KARR find the strength to do that? It wasn't a system that was meant to be forced apart or moved without commands. KARR had just ripped and blasted his way through it. Tristan swallowed and finally found her voice.

"KARR?!"  
"Yes, last time I checked, that was still me." come the sarcastic reply, the voice deepening and strengthening. They had got his MBS and self healing program online and to KARR that was all that was needed. He hated being touched by so many different people. A computer screen exploded and sparks flew everywhere as KARR snarled and killed the system inhibitors in him. Tristan stepped back as the wires fell from him, steam hissed and several sparks of healing MBS flickered over his form. Michael just stared in amazement as KARR super taut suspension come back online fully and he raise himself and roared. The computer around him virtually shattered, the wires fired and were vaporised, steam and mist swirled around him, only his scanner lights and his black outline could be seen and of course, his constant growl. He roared again and the technicians backed away from the computers and away from him. Once the smoke cleared, KARR was revealed and he was in his normal Mustang mode and snarling quietly, a few more sparks flew from him as he healed himself and his systems came back online and the quiet whine of his full recovery haunted the air around him. Inside is CPU, KARR had his teeth bared, hackles and tail raised and was easing the pain from himself.

It took fifteen more minutes for the mustang to be approachable, such were the extent of the damage sustained and the time taken to heal himself.  
Tristan, predictably was the one to approach him first and lay her hand on his hood, feeling the metal warm up underneath her palm, she traced it down to the edge of it and then removed her hand, turned around and sat down in front on him, leaning her back against his solid bulk. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes, feeling KARR's temperature heat up till she was warmed throughout her body. A little gift from him to her, if he could not do anything else, at least he could make sure she was comfortably warm. Tristan sighed contentedly and leaned into him more. KARR let out a deep purr for her ears only before popping his driver s door open.

"Get in." he said quietly, voice still laced with his subsiding agony. Tristan lifted one eyebrow with her eyes still closed, her voice was languid, almost lazy, such was her comfort in her current position.  
"If you plan on driving off with me and trying to seduce me in your current state, think again." she replied. KARR chuckled.  
"I was planning nothing of the sort...and you know full well I can seduce you in my backseats..." he replied. Tristan cracked one eye open, closed it again and then shrugged.  
"I'm in." she said and bounced up from her position and curved gracefully around KARR in a leap and then in another, shorter bound dived into his front seats. KARR shut the door with a solid "thud" and blacked out the windows. Michael pulled a wry expression.

"Oooo! Private time!"he snickered then threw KITT a death glare.  
"Don't get any ideas." he warned him.  
"Who? Me? Never..." KITT was the picture of innocence.

= = =

"Well, they'll be getting the help whether they like it or not." Michael was speaking to Sarah in KITT and had her face covering most of the windshield. Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Ok, then. We're going to have to collaborate on this..."  
"Or just not get in their way." interrupted Michael with a dry tone to his voice, he looked up, past Sarah to see three hulking men walking towards KARR. He turned back to Sarah who rolled her eyes again.

"So, then, where is this Tristan? I'll need to speak with her if this is going to go ahead."  
"Tristan is being seduced by KARR in his backseats..."  
"Ew."  
"Yes, I know, but it's not Tristan who you'll need to speak to...it's Thowza, or whatever he calls himself." finished Michael leaning back and stretching. He ground his teeth together making both Sarah and KITT wince.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Michael." KITT pointed out. Michael gave him an amused look.  
"He's right, I mean, it can't be for your molars..." pointed out Zoe who rolled skated over.  
"Or your premolars..." added Billy who scooted behind Sarah in his chair.  
Michael just lifted an eyebrow, ground his teeth once more, hard, and doubled over swearing like a cat. Sarah and Zoe burst out laughing but stopped abruptly as there was a tapping on the window.  
Straitening up, Michael looked look the window, narrowing his eyes at the man outside. It was Thowra. Michael could see out but Thowra couldn't see in so it was safe for Michael to roll his eyes and then lower down the window. Thowra leant on KITT and surveyed Michael with those hard grey eyes of his. Michael nodded to him.

"Knight. In two hours time, we take down this idiot, Pridmore. Are you with us or against us?" he asked coldly, his eyes flicking to the screen and meeting Sarah s' for a brief moment. Michael was about to answer when Sarah interrupted him. Her expression was something on the brink of a sneer.

"We're "with you", if that's the correct term to use. We want out money back so apart from that, we're against you." she replied coolly. Thowra laughed softly.  
"Have it your way, sweetheart. We move in two." he pushed upwards and left abruptly, rapping hard on KARRs' blacked out windows.  
"We move in two hours, Tristan! Start getting ready!" he yelled at them before walking off. Michael rolled up his window just as KARR let out a bad tempered snarl.  
Turning back to Sarah, he noticed she was examining her nails in a casual manner but there was a venomous look in her eyes. Michael raised one eye brow, lips curving into a smirk. Sarah gave him a withering look.

"Creep. And that goes for both of you. See you in two hours." she half snapped at him and cut off the connection. Michael roared with laughter.

= = =

Two hours later, the SSC and Thowras' small group had completely surrounded a warehouse in a rural part of California, which was where Pridmore had been seen last and been traced to. Both mustangs were in attack mode and KARR had primed his torpedoes and KITT had his EMP ready. Both itched with anticipation. Michael shifted in his seat and sat back.

"KITT, fire EMP Pulse."  
"EMP Pulse fired." replied KITT as a blue wave spread out and the lights in a directed wave at the warehouse and the lights in the warehouse flickered and died. There was a raucous in the warehouse, Michael and Tristan leapt from their cars, Michael armed with a modified semi-automatic and Tristan a samurai sword with Japanese throwing stars. The signal was given.

"Go, go, go! Get his account numbers and trash the place, burn it to the ground and then leave! Move!"

KARR surged forward with KITT, both of them in attack mode. KARR let loose his torpedoes and they crashed through the flaming debris and went deep into the warehouse.

Mike and Tristan charged in just behind them and jumped on the nearest guards or fighters whilst the SSC and Thowras gang swarmed around them, creating a bloody chaos wherever they went, more Thowras' men than the SSC, to be honest.

Trist and Mike fought back to back, Tristan performing effortless swings with her Samurai and randomly stabbing and slashing with a throwing star, whilst Mike engaged in hand to hand combat.  
Tristan ran a guy through the chest with her sword and threw him away and was just about to go for the next man, when he turned round and her eyes met striking dark ones. He had a beauty spot on the side of his nose and a severe expression.

...Torres??!....

Tristan rolled aside in mid lunge and landed on her back, by the time she was on her feet again, the man was off and running, she tried to take off after him but was tackled around the midsection and thrown to the floor. Tristan screamed like a panther and brought the butt of her sword down on the back of his head, just where the head joins the neck, once, twice until the sound of breaking bones rang out like a gunshot. Tristan grunted and kicked the man off her, rolling onto her font and throwing a star into the leg of and approaching attacker. He crumpled, yelling.  
Tristan was about to deliver a killing blow when a deep, guttural, death embracing voice rang out.

"Files recovered."

It was KARR.  
Tristan and Mike looked at each other and then into the murk of the warehouse as the sound of engines grew. KARR tore out of the gloom, quickly followed by KITT. KITT pulled up alongside KARR as they sped towards their drivers. KITT had to stop to let Michael in, but Tristan jumped onto KARRs' hood, onto his ceiling and swung into his cabin. They sped to the entrance and KARR stopped as KITT and the rest of the men who survived ran past them and got into their jeeps and trucks and moved away.  
Tristan had KARR spin a full 180 so he faced the warehouse. Her eyes were hard as flint her voice laced with fury.

"Burn this place to the ground..."  
"Burning the place to the ground." complied KARR and sent off to highly explosive missiles into the smoky depths of the warehouse.

Blinding light erupted as flamed surged towards the sky and Tristan covered her eyes with her arm, turning her head away to protect herself.  
She started as she saw a dark figure standing beside the quickly burning warehouse, the right side of his face illuminated from time to time. Those dark eyes reflecting the fire and carnage...and he nodded once, before turning. Tristan blinked and he was gone. That had not been a vision, she had seen him twice.  
She glanced at KARR who was too busy taking in the scenery to notice and then looked away again. It was best not to say anything...for now.

"Tristan! It's Mike."

A screen flared up on KARRS windshield as KARR span again and roared off down the highway. Tristan swallowed and sat back, checking their increasing speed.

"Yes, Mike."  
The man on her screen smiled sadly at her and Tristan could see he was moving at some speed.  
"It was great working with you and knowing you. look, the money should be transferring now as we speak, but, this is the last time we can speak, we will erase of history of our collaboration and you must convince Thowra to do the same, or there are too many loose threads." he stated.

Tristan nodded, her throat suddenly dry.  
"I understand, Mike. It will be done." she rasped softly. Michael nodded and went to switch of the link but she stopped him.  
"Michael, wait....I...." she desperately wanted to tell him about the man she thought was Torres but her thoughts clashed and collided. Michael creased his eyebrows.  
"What? What is it?" she asked concerned. Tristan finally shook her head and gave him a quick smile.  
"No..nothing. I'll miss you, it's been fun. Bye."  
"Yeah....it's been fun...Take care." and the link was cut.

Tristan sighed and flopped back down on the seat, releasing control to KARR.  
"Well done, KARR. Take us home."  
"With pleasure"

= = = =

E.N.D 


End file.
